Fourteen Days
by Sakura478
Summary: After being offered a two year mission by the leaders in soul society Rukia tells them to give her two weeks to decide to go or not. Ichigo overhears and tries to come up with ways to make her stay. He better think fast he only has fourteen days. Ichiruki. Complete.
1. Prologue

Hey guys it's me **Sakura478** (duh) and this is my first bleach fic. I'm a huge fan of ichiruki and I feel like it's time to write a story about it. I hope you all like it this is just the Prologue. Please enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue if any of you like Naruto fics that usually what I write. So without further ado Fourteen Days:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or ichiruki would be real and Karin would have a bigger part.**

Fourteen Days

Prologue

"Hurry up midget we're going to be late!", Ichigo yelled as he scowled in the general direction of the stairs. He didn't know what was taking Rukia so long, for gods sake they wore a uniform how much simpler could getting ready be.

"I'm coming Ichigo hold on a second", Rukia called back before bounding down the stairs. Ichigo's father had taken Karin and Yuzu to a 'father daughter bonding extravaganza of awesome awesomeness'. Karin had punched him into a wall after he told them with an enthusiastic thumb up, and then she started packing. Isshin began crying about how his daughters were growing up which resulted in Karin punching him again before walking out to the car. With years of practice Yuzu ignored them and made sure Ichigo knew how to heat up all the leftovers before going to join her sister and now bruised father.

They had left the day before and wouldn't be back for over two weeks which left Ichigo home alone and allowed Rukia to wonder freely around the house. Despite having multiple bedrooms Rukia still stayed in Ichigo's closet much to his irritation.

"Hey Ichigo come back to the real world we're going to be late for school", Rukia mocked as she grabbed an apple before walking out the door but not without throwing one last smirk at Ichigo's growing irritation.

"It's ok ill give you a head start I know your short legs have a hard time keeping up", Ichigo teased as he followed Rukia in the direction of their school. He settled into a comfortable pace beside her as she cursed him under her breath. Not that he hadn't heard it all before they did this far too often for him to have not memorized her every reaction. His life had taken on a pattern: wake up and bicker with Rukia till they arrive at school and pretend to be casual friends, mock Renji's eyebrows, scowl at his friends, avoid Orihime's cooking, go home to his crazy father and beat the crap out of him, be a caring brother to his sisters before bickering with Rukia before bed. Usually killing a few hollows in between but overall his life was pretty normal and that's the way he liked it.

He didn't get to continue his thoughts before he heard the rising voices of his idiot friends. He looked to his left and noticed a lack of a hollow killing midget before noticing her walking with Orihime and Tatsuki. Before he could think about how shed gotten over there so fast Keigo was was in front of me talking about his latest woman escapades, or as we all called them epic failures.

"But she was totally digging me", Keigo whined to Mizuiro who had rolled his eyes at Keigo's far fetched tale.

"Yeah and that's why she went home with me right", Mizuiro asked obviously smug.

"Wait she went home with you I thought you preferred older woman", Keigo explained with tears streaming down his face. All Mizuiro did was shrug before walking into their classroom.

Ichigo finally took his eyes off his shoes that he'd been staring at to avoid punching his friends in the face and looked up as he saw Renji arguing with Uryu. Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime were looking back and forth between them like it was a tennis match.

"Sewing doesn't make me gay", Uryu told Renji while clenching his fist. The beginnings of what looked like a wallet was on Uryu's desk. Considering it was magenta Ichigo could see where Renji got the doubts about Uryu's sexuality.

"It's pink", Renji deadpanned.

"It's magenta", Uryu fumed before snatching the wallet and throwing it in his bag and sitting down in a huff. Once it was obvious the conversation was over Renji walked back to his desk and sat down with a satisfied look on his face. The girls seemed almost disappointed by the lack of action but Orihime's expression brightened up as soon as she saw the guys in the room.

"Hey guys I made some new brownies, they have chocolate, carrots, honey, and croutons. Do you want to try some", Orihime asked her eyes sparkling with the thought of her new recipe. Everyone within hearing range winced at the thought of eating the odd concoction. Thankfully the teacher decided it was the perfect time to stop sleeping in the teachers lounge and start teaching. Everyone sat in their sits and Ichigo slouched down trying to find the perfect position for taking a nap unfortunately the universe didn't agree with him because at that moment Rukia's hollow pager went off.

Rukia looked up and caught Ichigo's eye before raising her hand so she could start her performance.

"Yes Rukia what is it", the teacher asked looking up from the textbook shed been about to bore the class with.

"I'm not feeling good I feel rather fa-", Rukia whimpered out before collapsing out of her seat. She landed near Ichigo's foot causing him to shift closer to the window.

"Ichigo don't just sit there take her to the nurses office", the teacher demanded exasperated. As he picked her up bridal style he was beginning to wonder if she sat next to him for the sole reason of him being the one to take care of her whenever she had an 'incident'. He walked down the hall and as soon as they turned a corner he dropped her. The site of her rubbing her back as she sat up was nearly enough for Ichigo to smile. His face remained in the same scowl as normal but the look Rukia gave him let him know that she knew what he was thinking.

"Stop scowling midget, your getting old wouldn't want your face to set like that permanently", Ichigo reprimanded her before setting off to the roof.

"Shut up strawberry",Rukia scowled as she stormed off to the stairwell. Ichigo sprinted to catch up with her before reaching the school's roof. Rukia reached her hand right into Ichigo's body and yanked his soul out. Ichigo repressed the wave of nausea that always came afterwards but ignored it and preceded to move his body to a small shed near the edge of the roof that his body had become very familiar with the past few months.

"Come Ichigo we gotta go", Rukia told him already in her Shinigami form. She began sprinting in the direction of a small park and Ichigo had no choice but to follow her.

They ran side by side on the tops of the buildings not bothering to speak as they had done this many times already. As they neared the park Ichigo felt a small spike in spiritual activity. Without any prompting the two increased their speed before landing in a small field.

They were greeted by a small hollow barely even a minor threat. Ichigo felt his eyebrows twitch in irritation at the fact he'd sprinted across town and risked detention for something Rukia could have _clearly _handled on her own.

"You dragged me across town for this, this won't even take two seconds", Ichigo griped as he unsheathed his Zanpakutō.

"If I'd known he was going to be this small I would have gone by myself. And why are you complaining don't tell me your all the sudden happy to sit in class what happened to the Ichigo Id know and loathed", Rukia barked out sarcastically. She plopped down in a huff before taking out her notebook and beginning to doodle. "Well what are you waiting for", Rukia exclaimed as she set out drawing a rabbit holding a Zanpakutō.

"Fine I'll purify the hollow while you draw your shitty rabbit drawings", snapped at her before launching himself at the hollow. It dodged but wasn't fast enough to get away completely resulting in Ichigo cutting off one of it's arms. It howled(no pun intended) before lofting it's other arm to try to swipe at Ichigo. With a flick of his wrist the hollow lost it's other arm.

"Stop messing around and finish it up already we've been gone almost 20 minutes we need to get back to class", Rukia ordered while putting away her notebook. Ichigo sighed before pouncing on the hollow and driving his zanpakutō into it's chest. The monster let put one last yell before disappearing completely.

"Good now that that's over with I would like to get back I have made a miraculous recovery and I'm sure Mrs. Satomi(A/N I don't know their teachers name or if they even ever said it sorry) will be very glad her favorite student is no longer ill", Rukia told him letting out a smug smile. Ichigo would have argued with her but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere. Although it did rather unnerve him how infatuated with Rukia all the teachers were, it's like they were clueless to her inner devil.

"Whatever let's just hurry up this was such a waste of time", Ichigo complained before taking off back towards the school. Rukia just scowled at him before following him back onto the rooftop. Both went back to their human forms before going back to their classroom. As Rukia predicted Mrs. Satomi was very pleased that her prize pupil was alright. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the whole scene and proceeded to stare out the window until lunch finally arrived.

A loud bell signified the end of lessons however brief the break was. Ichigo grabbed his bag and followed his friends out inti their usual spot for lunch on the roof despite this growing hatred of that part of the school. As he walked out he heard what seemed to be Rukia arguing with someone behind the stairwell. Curious Ichigo hid behind the wall and started to listen to what she was saying.

"Yes I know it's a great opportunity. Yeah I get it but it would take two years and I wouldn't be allowed to visit the human world". Wait what. Not visiting, great opportunity, two years what the hell was Rukia talking about. "Yes I know but I like it here and...yeah I know I'm not human but it's still enjoyable. I know the mission would be a great way to get recognized for a promotion but it's a big thing ok". So it was a mission she was talking about, Ichigo snuck a glance at Rukia and saw that she has her back to him with her soul society pager in her hand which explained why he hadn't heard the other persons part of the conversation. As she continued speaking he leaned back. "Well at least give me two weeks to decide, theirs a human dance coming up and from the other girls expressions I believe it is fun and of I'm going to leave I wish to experience it". Ichigo knew what she was talking about homecoming was in two weeks and he knew that Rukia was very excited for a 'human high school experience'. She had bout VHF dozens of mangas on the subject and was convinced it was a magical night of romance when really it was a bunch of girls with too much make up and short dresses dancing and all the boys who were dragged there by said girls standing around waiting to leave. But even Ichigo wasn't headless enough to crush her dream. "Alright I understand I'll talk to you in two weeks bye".

Ichigo walked away from the railing and went back out to his friends his mind in turmoil. Would Rukia really leave? I mean he knew he wasn't always nice to her but she seemed to enjoy it here. And quite frankly he couldn't imagine a day without her let alone two years. She was one of if not his best friend and partner and a person he considered very important to him even if he didn't show it. As he sat down he ignored his friends mindless chatter and just kept thinking about it. About Rukia leaving.

Wait Rukia hadn't said she was leaving she had said she would think about and that meant he could still change her mind. He felt a smile almost creep onto his face as he realized all he had to do was make her stay. He didn't know how but he would.

And he'd have fourteen days to it.

Alright that's it for the prologue if you guys like it I'll make another chapter over the long weekend after I write my other chapter for **Return** (a kakasaku fic). Thanks bye:)

**-Sakura478 **


	2. Day One

Alright here is the first official chapter of Fourteen Days. Sorry it took so long I had to write the eighth chapter of **Return**. I would like to thank **chuela7795** and **anon** for their reviews. And also thanks to everyone who put this on their story alert thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach….duh

* * *

**Day One**

Ichigo had to admit a good part about having the house to himself(or almost to himself) was the peace. It was the first time in years he'd had a full night's sleep and now he might even be able to sleep till noo-

"ICHIGO WAKE UP", never mind.

"What", yelled an irritated Ichigo. He was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get to sleep in with his psycho family and a loud rabbit loving midget.

"How do you work the microwave", asked a now calm Rukia. Ichigo felt himself sweat drop at her sudden change in mood.

"Just give me a minute I'll fix whatever poor food you were butchering just let me wake up", Ichigo was immediately pushed out of bed by none other than Rukia's foot. He chucked his pillow in her general direction but loud laughter told him he not only missed but missed by a lot. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed a shirt off his desk and walked to the kitchen ignoring Rukia's triumphant face. He looked at the microwave and saw that it looked like the door had been almost ripped off. It was hard to believe one of the most powerful soul reapers to ever exist couldn't tell which button you had to use to open the microwave. Oh well it made it a lot easier to make fun of her.

"Rukia do you see the big button near the bottom", Ichigo asked pointing to the button every human being knew was used to open a microwave. Rukia eagerly nodded as she studied the button as if trying to dissect it with her eyes.

"That is the button used to open the microwave", Ichigo then pressed the button and the door immediately popped open. Rukia looked wonderstruck at how the contraption worked. "Now is there something you wanted to make", Ichigo inquired hoping that afterwards he could go back to bed.

"Yes i would like to make some of that toast stuff your sister usually makes", Rukia said reaching for the bread. Ichigo slapped a hand to his face at the wonder that was Rukia.

"No Rukia you make toast in the toaster", Ichigo explained wishing he was anywhere else.

"Oh well how do you do that", this was going to be a long morning.

"So Ichigo what are we going to do today", Rukia asked after they finished their breakfast(although by the time they fixed everything it was nearly 1, nearly burning down the house slows things down). Ichigo chewed on his burnt toast in thought. What should they do today. Usually Ichigo would go out with his friends while Rukia stayed home and read her romance manga but with his family gone he supposed they could do something at home for once. He wanted to do something alone so he could talk to her about her leaving.

"I don't know we can stay home and watch a movie or something", Ichigo suggested as he took his plate to the sink. He leaned against the counter waiting for Rukia's reply, he hoped she said yes because he couldn't really ask her about it if they were with their friends plus of they watched a movie, preferably with rabbits, she might be more open to answering.

"Ooh yea I would love to watch a movie. Maybe a comedy or action or maybe a romance-", at this point Ichigo started to tune her out. As she babbled on he opened the pantry and grabbed a bag of popcorn. If he was going to watch a crappy movie he was at least going to have popcorn.

"-all the girls at school said it was really good I was supposed to go see it with them but I think we had to take care of a hollow that day. But Orihime let me borrow it since it came out on DVD last week and now is the perfect time to watch so can we please", Rukia ended her long story that Ichigo had been tuning out. She had the puppy eyes she used on teachers to get out of trouble. They didn't work on Ichigo but if he was going to get answers out of her she could do whatever she wanted.

"Sure just let me make the popcorn", as Rukia ran up the stairs to go get the movie he hoped it wouldn't be as bad as he feared.

The movie wasn't as bad as he thought it would be it was much worse. The acting wasn't terrible and the plot was a little interesting but the love between the two leads was unrealistic. Why would a sweet girl like a cold bastard no matter how cute he was.

"But Sasuke if you go after him he'll kill you please you have to give up revenge", the lead actress begged as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Sakura he killed my family I have to do this it's my purpose in life, you wouldn't understand"(haha sound familiar)

"Please Sasuke I'm so in love with you I can hardly stand it. Stay with me and I'll make everyday a joy you don't need to chase your brother I can give you happiness please", the lead was now in tears Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes. I mean really the guy saves her multiple times and she saved him from turning into a freak after he got bitten by that snake, it's obvious he returns her feelings can they just confess their love and get it over with already(I wish I mean really 500 episodes and nothing pathetic).

"I can't we don't share the same destiny", at this point Rukia was in tears and Ichigo had to admit she wasn't very attractive when she cries. He tried not to grimace at the snot dripping from her nose. Ichigo felt something on his shoulder and looked and saw Rukia leaning on it, he kinda wanted to tell her to get off but it felt kinda...nice. Ichigo felt her shift trying to get comfortable and tried to ignore the fact his shirt was getting wet with something that was green and not water.

By the end of the movie Rukia was in complete hysterics as the two leads finally admitted their feelings for each other after the one guy slaughtered his brother(which in Ichigo's opinion was kinda demented. Everyone seemed to be on their way to an unrealistic happy ever after but Rukia seemed to be enjoying it so Ichigo decided not to comment on it.

After the credits started rolling Rukia uplifted her head off of Ichigo's shoulder and wiped her eyes away before giving Ichigo a big smile,

"Wasn't that amazing? I mean he was totally in love with her but scared his brother would kill her like he did his family it was so romantic don't you think", Rukia looked at him with such happy eyes that all Ichigo could do was nod before ruining her dream of him liking a movie his dad would probably approve of. Rukia seemed satisfied by his answer and continued chattering while he took the movie out and put the popcorn bowl in the sink. As Rukia continued chattering Ichigo tried to think of the best way to ask her about the call he'd heard yesterday. He decided to just come out and ask her.

"You wanna go pick up some take-out", wait wrong question. How did 'are you planning to leave me for two years' turn into picking up dinner. But he already knew what it was. He knew as soon as he brought it up chances were it would result in an argument and they'd say stuff they didn't mean and he'd feel even worse than he did before. It was sort of a pattern with them. When there was something they didn't want to talk about they simply fought and argued to try and prove they weren't hurt by it. But the thing was they were and if he was going to make her stay pissing her off was not the way to go.

"Sure ooh let's go to that new dango shop", before she was even finished speaking she was slipping on her shoes. Ichigo let a rare smile onto his face at how childish she could be. It was kinda cute. Wait what cute, Ichigo shook his head, that stupid movie must have worn off on him.

"Hurry up carrot top", yep definitely not cute.

"I'm coming just hold on a sec _midget _", Ichigo heard Rukia growl but didn't bother looking up as he tied his shoes.

"You know I can't help it that I'm short do you have to remind me of it every day", Rukia asked exasperated.

"Well I can't help that my hair is orange", Ichigo responded rolling eyes.

"Well you could always dye it", Rukia suggested innocently but Ichigo could see the mirth in her eyes.

"I am not dying my hair", Ichigo yelled at her. Kami out of all the soul reapers you could have sent why did you have to send her. There must have been a few who could have been less irritating.

"Asking Kami how you ended up with me won't help you now", Ichigo gave her a shocked look but then went back to his normal scowl. Sometimes he forgot she was a genius. Rukia simply gave a satisfied sigh and continued walking in the direction of the shop.

He had to admit it was kinda nice just walking around no hollows, no annoying friends, and no father breaking into my room to try to kill me. It was very relaxing.

"Baka where are you going the shop is right here your about to pass it", and like always the second he relaxed someone had to ruin. Although he preferred Rukia to a hollow, well most of the time anyway.

"Hello welcome to Okasan's Cafe is it for here or to go", the elderly woman at the counter asked.

"To go", Ichigo answered. He gestured to Rukia to start ordering while he pulled out his wallet.

"I'll have three sticks of dango and a side of fried rice", Rukia ordered putting on the cute face she used with everyone older than her (well at least by looks, Rukia's probably the oldest person on the planet).

"Alright and what about you dear", the woman asked kindly obviously smitten with Rukia and assuming her companion was just as nice.

"I'll have the same thing", Ichigo answered pulling out some cash to pay for it. After the woman rang them up she went to the back to grab their food. Rukia was bouncing up and down on her toes life a kid waiting for their parents to get up on Christmas.

"Alright here you go dears, you know if I do say so myself you two are an adorable couple", the older woman gushed. Ichigo turned bright red and Rukia nearly choked on the piece of dango shed shoved into her mouth the second they'd gotten the bag.

"WHAT WE ARE NOT A COUPLE", they yelled at the same time. They both blushed and turned away.

"Oh really my mistake", but the old woman didn't sound to apologetic. As a matter of fact she looked rather amuses at their reactions. Ichigo looked around and noticed nearly everyone in the restaurant was staring. Ichigo felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment and he looked over and noticed Rukia wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Yeah it was come on Rukia let's go", Ichigo grabbed the bag and practically ran out of the restaurant and he could hear Rukia right behind him. They didn't say anything the whole way home, both too embarrassed to speak.

When they got home they both ate in silence before going back to Ichigo's room. Despite the fact it was only 7:30 both went to bed. But of course both were having trouble sleeping.

_Well this was an interesting day. I don't think I made too much progress but at least I still have 13 days left._

End of Day One.

* * *

Alright that's it for day one. The next one should be up within the next week. Let me know if there's something you want to happen and what couples (besides ichiruki) you want to happen. Thank you and please review.

-**Sakura478**


	3. Day Two

Alright it's time for Day Two of Fourteen Days. I'm really happy about the feedback I'm getting about this. I love alerts, favorite and reviews they brighten my day. I want to thank **Yuyake Kaminari** and **ichigo's Rukia** for their reviews ya'll are awesome. Ok let's get this started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or ichiruki would have happened 400 episodes ago**.

* * *

Day Two

Ichigo woke up to very off key singing coming from somewhere on top of his covers. He sat up and looked down to see Kon sitting there drawing while further torturing Ichigo's ears.

"Hey I just met you

And this is ccccccrrrrrraaaaazzzzzzyyyyyy

So here's my number doo doo

So call me mayyyyahhh", Kon screeched out after Ichigo proceeded to kick him onto the floor. Ichigo didn't know what was worse, the fact that he had to wake up to Kon's singing or the fact that he was singing an _extremely _girly song and he was a guy. But one look at that picture proved Kon's sexuality unless the reason he drew himself being hugged into Orihime's boobs was because he was wishing he had his own. But Ichigo doubted that was why he drew it. Kon was just a pervert.

"Ichigo why'd you push me on the floor you made me mess up. Now I'm going to have to redraw Orihime's wonderfully soft and full bo-", Kon was cut off as soon as Ichigo's foot smashed into his stomach repeatedly.

"Stupid. Perverted. Idiot.", Ichigo continued stopping on Kon ignoring his cries as he cursed the mod-soul into the next millennium. He was so busy beating the stuffing out of Kon, literally, that he didn't notice a very amused soul reaper standing at his door trying to withhold her laughter. Unfortunately for her and Ichigo's ego she let a few little giggles out alerting the two idiots (in her opinion to her presence).

Ichigo looked up after hearing a few giggles and was shocked to see Rukia in his room clothes ruffled and hair sticking in every direction. He hadn't even noticed when she had stepped out of the closet but with the all the noise he was sure he was making he probably woke her up.

Well if she hadn't woken up to Kon's horrible impression of Carly Rae Jephsen that is.

"Oh my fair Rukia save me from the monster hurts me so. Allow me comfort from your pert b-", once again Kon was being beat into the floor but this time his attacker was 4'8 and and showing him what they learned at the Shinō Academy. Ichigo watched rather amused until his stomach gave a small growl. As much as he didn't want to interrupt his morning show but he was hungry and the kitchen was calling his name and Rukia's by association.

"Come on stop beating up the baka and let's go make some breakfast", Rukia instantly took her foot off of Kon's face and walked out the door perfectly calm as if she hadn't been on a violent rampage a mere few seconds before. Ichigo looked at the now very damaged bear and gave a small shrug before following Rukia out the door. Yuzu could sew him back up when she returned. Or he could just ask Uryu but he didn't really feel like explaining why he had a stuffed bear at 15. No need to give the Quincy any more ammo than he already had.

Ichigo came down the stairs to see Rukia on the couch watching cartoons. He rolled his eyes at how a show meant for seven year olds could entertain someone in their second century. Oh well at least it got her to stop bugging him.

Ichigo walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge at the containers that Yuzu had left to feed him. He looked over trying to see if she had left him anything for breakfast but alas nothing. He realized he was going to have to make something since they were out of cereal and the thought of toast made his stomach churn.

Ichigo walked over to the pantry and looked around for breakfast food. A package of pancake mix caught his eye and he eagerly grabbed after all how hard could it be.

Apparently very hard, Ichigo thought to himself as he scraped the burnt remains of what was once something edible(maybe Ichigo wasn't totally sure how much three cups of water was so he estimated). Rukia had finally left the wonders of Thundercats and was now laughing at the misfortune that was supposed to be breakfast.

"You know what it's 11 already anyway why don't you just heat up one of Yuzu's leftovers because breakfast is _not _going to work", Rukia suggested still laughing.

"Naw I don't really want to eat here it smells like smoke why don't we just go to the mall don't you need new clothes anyway instead of borrowing my sisters", Ichigo asked while giving Rukia a glare. She ignored him and plastered on a big grin. She skipped to the door and slid on her shoes before landing back at Ichigo.

"Well are you coming or not", Rukia questioned. Ichigo let out. Few choice words under his breath before following her up the street.

Ichigo walked at his normal pace which was very fast for Rukia(because she had much shorter legs) but Rukia was so excited she easily kept up. Ichigo just listened as Rukia prattled on about all the fashions shed read in her magazines and all the trends the girls at school talked about. Ichigo knew his input wasn't needed and he felt content to just listen to her talk. She looked really happy and her aura seemed to brighten up the whole city. As she goatherds on she smiled and people smiled back it was almost...beautiful.

"Hey Ichigo you alright", Rukia asked concerned. He broke out of his musings and looked at her. He must be going crazy this was Rukia his partner and best friend(though he'd never tell her that) how could he be thinking that she was beautiful. Maybe it was just knowing she might be leaving was putting his brain on overdrive.

And that was another thing what was he supposed to do about her leaving. If he asked her not to go she would ask him why and he didn't really have a lot of reasons. Sure there was him and all there other friends but she had friends back in soul society and going on this mission would probably help her standing since some people still looked down on her for giving her powers to 'some human'. But he couldn't just let her leave so what should he do.

"Ichigo are you even listening", Ichigo looked down to see Rukia scowling at him. Obviously he had spaced out again and he knew she didn't appreciate being ignored.

"Yeah just got a little distracted", Ichigo said trying to appease her. It seemed to have worked because after one last glare Rukia once again smiled and continued walking. The two were both quite and Ichigo appreciated her letting him think. The two didn't speak until very familiar building came into view.

"Come on hurry up carrot top I'm starving and your walking _way _too slow", Rukia ordered before grabbing Ichigo's hand and yanking him into the mall. Rukia's eyes brightened as she looked at all the stores. Posters advertised the latest deals and mannequins showed off clothes that you could only pull off if you were a size two. Of course Rukia wasn't a size two she was a 10. In the kids section.

"Alright before you hyperventilate why don't we go get something to eat before you drag me to every store here", Ichigo said lazily before pulling Rukia up the stairs to the food court. She didn't offer much resistance except a rolling of the eyes as he dragged her to a small ramen shop that seemed dwarfed by the other restaurants bright signs and big displays.

"Hello welcome to Ichiraku's I'm Ayame what can I get you", asked a young woman after Ichigo and Rukia walked up to the counter.

"Two pork ramen and two green teas", Ichigo ordered pulling out his wallet.

"Sure no problem I always love serving couples it's just so cute", Ayame said motioning to he two's still joined hands. The two shinigami jumped apart and blushes at the fact they'd forgotten they were holding hands. Ayame raised an eyebrow as Ichigo passed a 20 over for their lunches and tried to think of a way to say they weren't a couple. 'We aren't a couple we just forgot we were holding hands', yeah that sounded _really _convincing. He just shrugged who cares what one woman thinks right.

"Alright here you guys go enjoy your date", Ayame winked. Ichigo looked over and saw Rukia face turn even redder than before. Their eyes met for a second before they shot back down. The two grabbed an open table and ate their ramen in silence. After a few minutes they were nearly done and Ichigo knew they needed to discuss where they were going.

"So what exactly do you need", Ichigo asked sipping his tea. Rukia slurped a few noodles while she thought it over.

"I don't know just a few shirts and shorts maybe a pair of shoes, I think Yuzu has accepted her pajamas have disappeared so I can probably just keep wearing those", Rukia shrugged as she drank the broth from her bowl. As she slurped Ichigo wrinkled his nose before standing up to put his food in the garbage. He chucked it into the garbage and continued sipping his tea as he waited for Rukia to catch up.

He heard small footsteps and they started walking. They went down the stairs because the top floor was mostly the food court, children's toys, and electronics. As they neared the bottom the silence became less awkward as Rukia flashed him a small smirk as she headed in the direction of a dark clothing store. The front showed a shirtless guy and a beautiful girl in shorts that Ichigo was _not _going to let Rukia get. They wintered the store and were immediate greeted by a few employees all of whom were gorgeous. She headed toward the shorts and reached for the 00 section. Ichigo stood there extremely uncomfortable as he saw one of the sales girls eyeing him hungrily. To another guy she might be pretty but he could see lines from all makeup shed caked on. He grimaced as she flashed him an artificially white smile.

"Ichigo do you think these will look ok", Rukia stepped in front of him holding up a small pair of jean shorts. The sales girls smile slipped off and she went back to the cash register with a scowl on her face. Rukia gave a small smirk before going back to looking at the rack of shorts.

"What was that about", questioned Ichigo. It almost felt like Rukia was jealous but he pushed that aside that would mean Rukia was interested in him and he highly doubted that. It was impossible. Right?

"Well I saw her staring at you and you looked uncomfortable so I scared her off. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do", right friends that's what they were Ichigo reassured himself. Although he felt a smirk appear on his face at the fact she'd finally admitted they were friends.

"Oh so were friends now. I didn't know that...midget", Ichigo ducked as a tank top sailed through the air and almost hit him in the face. He nearly laughed as Rukia glared at him before taking her clothes to the register. She gave the Ichigo's fan girl a giant smile as she rang up her clothes. Ichigo reached into his wallet to pay for the clothes.

"What your going to make him pay for you", the girl sneered. Ichigo flinched at the deadly aura that was radiating off of Rukia. He stole a glance at her to make sure she wasn't going to hurt the girl no matter how big of a bitch she was.

"Well you don't need to worry I'm going to pay him back as soon as we get home", Rukia said with a wink. Ichigo nearly dropped his money at what she was suggesting. Quickly he paid the lady and grabbed the bag before His cheeks became brighter than his hair. He dragged Rukia all the way out of the mall and as soon as they were back on the sidewalk Rukia howled in laughter. She nearly had tears in he eyes as Ichigo thanked Kami that she hadn't noticed him blushing.

"Oh my Kami did you see her face, HA. That was priceless like I'd ever do anything like that to _you",_ Rukia finished adding more salt to Ichigo's wounds. He tried not to be offended but after being mocked repeatedly and now being portrayed as some sex addict he really just wanted to get home.

"Yeah you probably scarred the girl one hurry up let's get home before someone else invokes your wrath", Ichigo started walking back towards his house. Rukia just walked beside him and Ichigo couldn't help but think that he hadn't heard her laugh as much in the whole time he'd known her as he had heard in the past two days.

"Whatever I had fun today", Rukia admitted before skipping ahead of Ichigo. He didn't head after her; he just stood there thinking about what she'd said. Maybe getting her to stay wouldn't be so hard.

End of Day Two

Alright that's it for Day Two. Thank you for reading and please review. I should update in the next week thanks:)

* * *

-**Sakura478**


	4. Day Three

Ok sorry for the late update I try to update every week and it's been almost three, I just wasn't feeling a lot of inspiration. I would like to thank everyone for favorites and alerts it's really awesome that people like my stories. Thank-you here's Day Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Day Three

"And then we was like 'oh Keigo your so awesome' and I was like 'I know' and then-"

"And then you woke up", everyone cracked up as Keigo glared at Mizuiro who sat there calmly smirking at his best friend.

Well you know I would get an actual girl but all the girls here are _lame", _Keigo crossed his arms defiantly as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's why you've asked out half the girls in our grade to homecoming", Ichigo mocked much to everyone's amusement. Keigo grumbled about how awful his friends were and everyone just laughed at his expense. The group looked up as Renji walked over to their cluster of desks.

"Hey Renji what's up", Keigo asked the newcomer obviously eager to get off the subject of his lack of love life(or any life really)

"Not much just ready for this shit to be over so I can go home", most people would think he was being grumpy but his friends understood that he was just bored. Ichigo felt a surge of concern when he saw Renji wince when he sat down. As he looked closer he saw a few bruises marring the bottom of the red heads jaw. They looked faded but that was probably because Renji had asked some help healing.

"What are you staring at carrot top", Renji growled raising one of his infamous eyebrows. Ichigo realized he was leaning in a little too close for comfort and after the 'take it off' incident he didn't want anyone else thinking he was in a forbidden relationship with his 'brother'.

"Well I was just thinking that it looked like you'd gotten even uglier", Ichigo drawled as he leaned away before anyone called the cops. Renji turned an angry red that was almost brighter than his hair as he glared at Ichigo.

"What did you just say", Renji spat out. Ichigo smirked at how easy it was to get the soul reaper angry.

"What is your pineapple hair covering your ears now", Ichigo mocked before leaping out of his seat as Renji's fist hit the back of his seat.

"Nice hit well unless you weren't aiming for my chair. Cuz see if you were aiming for me that sucked ass", Ichigo chuckled as Renji launched himself at him again. Ichigo shifted a little to the left but grabbed onto Renji's hand as he flew past him. He swung him into a nearby desk which happened to be Tatsuki's.

"Watch it dumbasses you almost hit me", she warned while cracking her knuckles. Even after becoming one of the most powerful beings on the planet Ichigo was still slightly frightened by his childhood rival. Unfortunately Renji didn't have that luxury.

"Sit down girlie and let the boys handle this", Ichigo winced at the words coming out of Renji's mouth because even a few feet away he could feel Tatsuki's killer intent and Renji was way too close to her to come out unscathed.

"Excuse me", Tatsuki growled clenching her fists. Everyone took a fee steps back except for Renji who just leaned forward.

"You need me to repeat it _babe"_, Tatsuki didn't give any warning as she aimed a kick at Renji's _privates. _Renji didn't notice until he felt a surge of pain from his lower regions.

"You BITCH", he screamed at he as he rolled into a pained ball. Tatsuki smirked and pushed him into the door. Renji didn't bother getting up as he groaned in pain.

"Sorry _babe", _and with that Tatsuki sat back down and continued talking with Orihime as if nothing had happened. All the boys took another glance at Renji and subconsciously tried to cover their privates as he gave another groan.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late", a peppy Rukia opened the door and hit Renji making him yelp as the door hit him in the back of the head. Rukia looked down curiously to see Renji with one hand on his head and the other on his nuts. She raised an eyebrow and gave Ichigo a look that he just returned with a shrug.

"So Rukia where were you, you missed my breakfast surprise", asked Orihime as Rukia stepped over Renji and walked over to her desk.

"Well I went to the tea shop to get my morning tea and on the way I saw this stall that was selling the latest issue of the manga I was telling you about and so of course I bought it. I started to read it while I was walking and when I looked up after Arata confessed his love for Hana I realized I was in the completely wrong part of town. Whoops", Rukia giggled a little as Ichigo sweat dropped at her absentmindedness. He looked to Renji who was standing up and almost felt bad for all the wincing he was doing. He was a little curios as to why he was bruised but chances were that it couldn't be discussed in class.

"Oh well at least you liked the manga", Orihime said helpfully before walked in.

"Alright everyone sit down and mister Kurosaki if your done staring at miss Inoue would you please take your seat. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the teacher before sitting down. Mrs. Satomi seemed to think he had a thing for a new girl every week. She had even teased him about like Chizuru and she was a lesbian!

Ichigo looked over at Orihime and was shocked to see her not even looking at him. Normally she would be looking over at him really embarrassed but she didn't even seem to have heard. As a matter of fact she was in a conversation with Uryu about the shirt he had made for her back in the soul society. She was smiling and Ichigo nearly choked on his own spit when Uryu smiled back. Looks like even Uryu took the stick out of his ass when it came to the ginger bombshell.

"Kurosaki are you even listening", yelled who was currently lecturing on the 'wonders' of mass production.

"Not really", he answered truthfully. The class giggled but didn't appear amused.

"Very funny Ichigo why don't you take your humor all the way to the hallway. And take your brother with you I don't want to clean drool off his desk again", she said motioning to a sleeping Renji. Ichigo walked to his desk and smacked Renji upside the head.

"What the fuck", the class laughed at Renji's expression as he woke up. wrinkled her nose at the language but just sighed and pointed at the door. Already used to it Renji walked out with Ichigo close in tow.

Ichigo shut the door and walked to the end of the hallway so the rest of the class wouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What's up with bruises and why were you limping even before Tatsuki nailed you in the balls", Ichigo asked getting straight to the point. Renji leaned against the wall before yawning.

"Well on Saturday while you were being relaxing and singing show tunes I was hunting hollows", Renji told him sarcastically. Ichigo felt confused, if there were hollows how come Rukia didn't say anything.

"Don't think it doesnt look good on your face", Ichigo glared at Renji as he chuckled and explained.

"Rukia seemed stressed put lately so I asked the captains to turn off her pager and I did it by myself. She needs a break and I don't mind it, it's kinda boring here", Renji yawned and Ichigo knew that the weekend had been harder than he'd let on.

"Thanks", he mumbled almost to where the shinigami couldn't hear him.

"What was that Kurosaki. It couldn't have been a thank you could it", Renji gasped and Ichigo punched his arm. Ichigo knew that it was Renji's way of saying your welcome and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Renji got bored.

"You think she forgot we're out here", questioned Renji as both the boys shot a glance at the door.

"Naw she must of noticed how calm the class is without us and probably thinks we won't mind if she doesn't let us back in", Ichigo sighed as he leaned his arm onto his arms.

"Wanna go to the courtyard", Renji asked as he stood up stretching. Ichigo just nodded and the two made their way down the hallway. They passed some occupied classrooms but no one seemed to notice the two 'brothers' wandering down the hall. They made it to the front without any trouble and the people on the office were too preoccupied with the latest gossip to see the notorious delinquents leaving the building.

"You know they should really improve security", Renji commented as they made it to the school gate and leaned against it much like in the hall but this time the fall sun shined on the boys faces as they tilted their heads back.

"Tch if they saw us leaving they'd probably cheer, less detention slips to write up", Renji and Ichigo shared a laugh as they stared out into the road.

"So what wrong Kurosaki", Renji asked as Ichigo shot him a confused look. Rwnji smirked at the younger man before slouching further against the wall.

"I've known you for months and I can notice when you're being pissier than normal. And since the only person that you've seen in the past few days is Rukia I'm going to assume it has to do with her", Renji concluded and Ichigo was a little shocked at how on the dot the usual goof ball was.

"She's leaving", Ichigo sighed. Renji's eyes widened and he looked to Ichigo to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Leaving? Why? When? When the fuck did you find this out", Rwnji questioned as he stood in front of Ichigo no longer relaxed.

"I overheard her talking on her soul society pager; she was talking to someone about going on a mission in two weeks. It's a two year mission and she said she was deciding after homecoming", Ichigo scratched the back of his head as the other male listened intently.

"So what you're saying is, is that she hasn't decided yet", Renji finally spoke after thinking it over.

"Well why wouldn't she go? We don't really need her hear and doing missions could help raise her standings and help her become a captain. It's a great opportunity, there's no reason for her not to go", Ichigo explained helplessly. He didn't like admitting it but it made sense for her to go. He knew getting promoted was very important to Rukia. It would make Byakuya proud and that was one of her main goals.

"You know you look like someone ran over your cat and then told you, you had to pay for their new tires", Renji bluntly told Ichigo making Ichigo punch him in the arm but not as friendly as before.

"Yep definitely the cat", Ichigo glared at Renji and tackled him to the ground and shoved his fist into his nose.

"Ow that hurt moron", Renji said through clenched teeth obviously not appreciating being beat up after his strenuous weekend.

"That was the point pineapple head", with that the boys continue rolling in the dirt and after running into the wall ended up back in the front of the school. They both rolled, punched and kicked until Ichigo was back on top.

"Can you stop molesting each other until after class", the two looked up to see a smirking Quincy standing above them. Ichigo jumped off Renji and crossed his arms before glaring at Uryu.

"I don't think you should be questioning anyone's sexuality considering you _sow", _Renji laughed as Uryu glared and Ichigo just put on a smug expression.

"It doesn't make me gay because I sow, it is a perfectly manly thing to do", Uryu huffed before stalking off towards the school.

"Wow no wonder he's friends with you, he doesn't really have any other options huh", Renji said with pity as he followed their friend into the building.

"Hey wait a minute", Ichigo called out as what Renji said sunk in. His only answer was the resounding echo of laughter as he walked back into the halls. He didn't catch up to Renji until they were outside the classroom. Ichigo glared not wanting to say anything that would earn him a detention. He stayed quiet and walked in after opened the door.

"I hope you two are ready to pay attention now", the two just rolled their eyes and and stared at the clock willing for the day to be over.

When the final bell rang all the students jumped up and ran out the door hoping to escape the lecture on the structure of a pea plant that had been going on for nearly 45 minutes.

"Does anyone else feel that school gets longer everyday", Keigo complained as the group made their way outside.

"I don't see why you're complaining considering you slept through almost every class", Mizuiro sweat dropped at his friends idiocy.

"Yeah but the teachers kept waking me up I mean really can't a guy sleep in peace", everyone rolled their eyes ignoring the small brunette as he started tearing up about the thought of the teachers interrupting his 'beauty rest'

"Yeah damn them", Ichigo said sarcastically before walking over to Rukia.

"You ready to go", he asked her as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Actually Orihime invited me over for a movie night, I won't be back till later", she told him before skipping off towards Orihime and Tatsuki who were waiting for her at the corner. Ichigo watched as she happily chattered with the other two girls and didn't been look back at him. It was amazing how much kinder she was to other people.

"You know staring at her won't change her mind", Renji scoffed at him as Ichigo turned his attention back to the boys. He huffed at the other soul reapers remarks but said nothing.

"Well were going my father is having friends from work over and one of their daughters is super hot", Keigo sighed dreamily s he imagined a girl that would probably say two words to him the entire time.

"I think I'll come along too one of your dads coworkers is quite attractive", Keigo's jaw dropped at Mizuiro's soon to be latest conquest.

"But she's like 23", Keigo protested as him and his best friend started walking away from the group. "Your only 15"

"Believe me when I say the older ones know a lot more stuff", Keigo fell flat on his face as he mumbled something about a 'man who're but Mizuiro just smirked before walking off in the direction of Keigo's home.

"Never thought I'd want advice from a human", Renji wondered aloud as the only ones left were the four spirit seers. The four walked toward Urahara's where they spent most of their free time when the 'normals' as Renji called them left.

"You think he fixed the field after Chad put the crater in it last week", Renji asked the others before looking at the big man himself.

"Every time I've damaged the training grounds they're always in perfect condition when I return later", Chad shrugged before continuing.

"Bet those hollows wish they could regenerate so fast", Uryu muttered under his breath as the three smaller boys thought of the numerous hollows Chad had destroyed with his fists alone.

"So Renji what did you mean when you Sid 'staring won't change her mind', have you developed feelings for Rukia Ichigo. You've never minded when she hung out with the girls before", Ichigo sputtered and stumbled a little on the road at Chad's question.

"Like the midget, no way in hell. It's...it's something else", Ochigo stared back at the ground as he thought about the now less than two weeks he had to convince Rukia to stay preferably without telling her. She didn't really appreciate it when he ordered her around.

"What's wrong with Rukia Ichigo", inquired Uryu as he glanced at his rival. Ichigo looked up and saw concern in the once soul reaper hater's eyes. He knew they all cared about Rukia in their own ways so maybe they had an idea.

"I overheard her talking on her pager about some two year mission that she has to decide to go on by next Friday. She'll probably go but I don't think she should but I don't what to tell her because she'll probably take it the wrong way and go anyway", Ichigo took a deep breath as he finished. Unless he was threatening someone he wasn't really used to talking that much.

"Why don't you just try to make the next few weeks as fun as possible", Chad suggested.

"How do I make it 'fun'", Ichigo asked looking at Chad for an answer. Chad shrugged but Uryu seemed to have an idea.

"Look idiot the homecoming is the day she's supposed to be leaving right", Ichigo nodded and motioned for Uryu to continue making the Quincy roll his eyes. "Take her to homecoming Baka. If she has fun shell probably be more likely to stay and she has a soft spot for you anyway so it'll make it easier for you to take her", Uryu finished. Chad nodded and even Renji was thinking it over. Ichigo wasn't as convinced.

"What are you crazy if I take her to homecoming shell think I like her or something", Ichigo panicked.

"That's the idea. She already has friends here, having you like her will probably be the last push to make her stay", Uryu explained slowly like he was talking to a child.

"But I don't like her", Ichigo protested. The others laughed and Ichigo glared at them. "Why the hell are you laughing"

"Because you're in denial carrot top. I may not like it but it's obvious you at least like Rukia a little more than a friend. For Kami's sake you risked becoming a hollow to save her life and have risked your life more times than I can count just so she stays safe", Renji accused.

"It's to pay back for saving my family", Ichigo retorted glaring at the older man.

"Oh please you paid her back ages ago. Now you're doing it because you couldn't stand seeing her hurt. Admit it you like her", Renji demanded.

"I don't like her you stupid assh-"

"Alright enough this isn't helping to make Rukia stay", Uryu interrupted the two before it became a full blown argument. "Look I don't see what the big deal is just take her to homecoming. We all want her to stay and if that means you have to suck it up and wear a tie then just do it", Uryu yelled at Ichigo. Ichigo wanted her to stay he just didn't see why he had to be the one to do it.

"Why can't you do it you know her better", Ichigo asked turning to Renji. Renji blushed a little making the other three boys give him questioning looks.

"I like somebody else", he admitted quietly making the other boys chuckle but Ichigo stopped as Uryu concluded his plan.

"Alright so it's settled Ichigo ask Rukia to homecoming win he over get her to stay that way we don't have a bunch of crying girls on our hands and so I know I have at least one sane friend", with that Chad, Renji, and Uryu all walked into Urahara's shop.

"What! I didn't agree to any of that", Ichigo stormed into Urahara's shop and silently swore to beat the shit out of his 'friends'.

End of Day Three

* * *

Ok that's it for Day Three I hope you like it. Who does Renji like? I have an idea but maybe one of you has someone they'd prefer. Please review and check back next week. It's my last week of school so I should start updating faster:)

-Sakura478


	5. Day Four

Ok here's Day Four I'm so excited. I would like to thank everyone for their favorites and alerts and **Nyllac** for their review. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

* * *

**Day Four**

Ichigo stared out into the courtyard as he thought over what the guys had told him yesterday. Him go with Rukia to homecoming, the way they were talking it almost seemed like they wanted him to date her or something. There was no way he could do that they were just friends and besides she didn't even like him that way

He shot a glance towards the shinigami to see her staring into space as well. Usually Rukia was the star student always paying attention. She found all of the school topics fascinating since she hadn't learned them in soul society. Besides she was kind of a nerd anyway. Ichigo had asked her about the soul society a bunch of times and she always had a book long answer that would end of hurting his brain, that's why he asked Renji now. His answers were short and sweet although they were occasionally wrong at least he didn't have to listen to him talk for hours. You couldn't have it all.

"Kurosaki if you would kindly come back to earth with the rest of us I would really appreciate it", Ichigo was met with a chorus of laughs as he started paying attention to the classroom. It had, of course, been who had scolded him but he was used to it. He waited a minute or two before going back to staring out the window.

What was he going to do? His friends said him going with her would be the last push in making her stay. Were they right? Did Rukia think he was that important that she would stay if he confessed? And what about after homecoming. He didn't like her that way, was he supposed to 'break up' with her or something. That didn't seem right either. Plus he was completely lost on asking her on a plain date let alone homecoming. This whole idea had a lot of things that could go wrong and if he knew if Rukia found out about she would be pissed. He didn't think he could pull it off so what was he supposed to do.

Ichigo was interrupted from his thoughts when a small thudding resounding from his desk. He looked down to see his phone vibrating indicating he had a new message. He looked to who was currently enthralled in the wonders of the stock market. It seemed to him that her topics got more and more boring every day. He opened his phone and saw it was a message from Renji.

_So r u going to ask her out or not_, the message said making him glance toward the red head who wasn't even trying to hide his bored expression as he stared at the board.

_I didn't even agree to ur stupid plan_, Ichigo saw Renji look down to his lap where a light had gone off making all the students in the general vicinity give Renji a suspicious glance. He ignored them and read Ichigo's message which seemed to make him annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

_If it's such a stupid plan y don't u have a better 1, _Ichigo glared at his phone as he read Renji's message. What was he supposed to do? Rukia had her work above everything else and this was a great chance to earn points for a promotion.

_Maybe it would be best 4 her 2go, _everyone looked up as they heard Renji growl. Ichigo looked up at the same time did.

"Is something wrong Renji", she asked raising an over plucked eyebrow. The only person not looking at Renji was Rukia who was still looking off into space.

"No just thinking about something that a complete dumbass said", everyone gasped at Renji's language as he spoke it looking in the eye. She didn't seem to find it amusing and curled her lip like she smelled something disgusting.

"Well would you mind thinking about it after class", she growled. Renji just rolled his eyes and a vein throbbed in 's neck. She looked like she was going to wring his neck but she just took a deep breath and then got back to talking about investments and how to do it safely which made the class relax. Some relaxed so much they looked borderline sleepy. If she didn't watch him like a hawk Ichigo thought that the drone of her voice would be perfect for a nap. As she continued talking Ichigo began to nod off. At the moment he was about to sleep, his phone vibrated and he was once again pulled into a conversation he knew was going to give him a headache.

_What the hell r u talking about? Ur a dumbass u know that. She means a lot to a lot of people and ur a jackass if u not only make her leave ur life but every1 else's 2_. Ichigo was a little shocked at how serious and smart Renji sounded. He didn't get how his role was important. Rukia had Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and Renji too. Why couldn't they do something? He knew Renji was stuck here until senior year because of his assignment from the soul society. Otherwise he would probably be happy about Rukia leaving and he'd probably follow.

Ichigo didn't answer the text he just looked over at he still spacey Rukia. He wondered if she was thinking about the deadline as much as he was. How could a two minute phone call make him so edgy for so long. The worst part was he knew he'd feel a lot worse if she actually left. This time it wouldn't be because she was kidnapped or forced, it would be of her own free will and that seemed to make the whole thing so much worse.

"Rukia are you alright", asked concerned. If it was anyone else Ichigo would have scowled at the favoritism she was showing. Instead he cast a covert glance at Rukia to see if her face gave anything away at the question. It didn't, it had transformed into her peppy schoolgirl expression that she always showed when she was in the human world.

"Oh I'm fine just a little tired", Rukia chuckled. Ichigo could tell it was forced and from Renji's expression he did too, but as with most people believed Rukia's performance.

"Alright dear let me know if you need anything or if you need to go to the nurse's office", told Rukia sternly. Rukia nodded and with one last concerned, but satisfied, expression went back to her lecture.

* * *

Ichigo tried to withhold a cheer when the lunch bell finally went off. He walked out the door before could finish giving them their homework.

"Yo Ichigo what's the rush man", Ichigo turned as Keigo looped an arm over his much taller shoulder.

"You look tense something happen", Mizuiro asked appearing on the other side of Keigo. The two looked up at him expectantly and Ichigo realized he must have looked really off if even Mizuiro and Keigo could see he was distressed.

"I'm fine", he answered curtly not in the mood for a therapy session. He walked up the stairs to their usual spot on the roof and plopped down next to Chad and Uryu. He pulled out his sandwich and took a big bite hoping his friends would get the message he didn't want to talk. Naturally the message went straight over their heads.

"Come on Ichigo share your troubles. We are here for you always. Always", Keigo whispered the last part out as he put his hand on Ichigo's heart. Ichigo flicked the kids head making him fall backwards, right onto Renji's lap. Keigo looked up fearful at the still pissed off red head and quickly clambered out of Renji's lap. The whole thing probably would have gone a lot smoother if he didn't plant his foot in Renji's balls on the way off.

"OW! IM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER", the other boys watched as Renji chased after Keigo shouting curses at him as Keigo screamed for people to help him. Some people looked away trying to avoid getting in the middle, but most people were watching the spectacle laughing as Keigo tripped and Renji kicked him as he tripped over the younger boy. Mizuiro got up to calm down Renji and help his idiotic best friend out before he ended up dead at 15. The boys lost interest as Mizuiro and Renji argued while Keigo rocked back and forth clearly traumatized.

"So Ichigo what were you and Renji arguing about during class", Ichigo looked up at the Quincy and wondered how he knew it was him that Renji was talking to but shook it off. It was probably obvious to most of their friends that the two were the ones texting. After all Ichigo was Renji's favorite dumbass, plus Renji didn't really associate with anyone but Ichigo's group so that narrowed it down too.

"Just about the stupid idea you guys came up with yesterday", Ichigo said sarcastically, angrily biting into his sandwich as he reflected on him and Renji's conversation. Chad and Uryu exchanged a look that just made Ichigo madder. "What did you guys actually think I was going to do your stupid plan", Uryu looked a little irked at Ichigo calling their plan stupid but Chad just stayed quiet, apparently already resolved to let them argue it out.

"It isn't stupid; it's a good idea to make her stay. I don't see you coming up with anything better", Uryu complained crossing his arms over his chest. The two glared at each other and didn't even seem to notice a very familiar figure approaching.

"Um excuse me", a timid voice said speaking to the group.

"WHAT", the two boys yelled but then froze as they saw who they were yelling at. Orihime stood there confused with a hurt look on her face as the boys stammered to apologize.

"Sorry Orihime, we were arguing we shouldn't have yelled at you", Uryu said beating Ichigo to the punch. Orihime gave him a small smile that made the boy blush. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Uryu's behavior but pushed it aside as Orihime started to speak.

"Do you either of you know what's wrong with Rukia, she seems rather…distant today", she asked them looking at them curiously. The boys exchanged a glance wondering if they should tell her. On one hand, she already knew Rukia's true identity so it wouldn't be revealing a secret. Plus she might even be a good person to help convince Rukia to stay considering they were close friends. On the other hand, Orihime was a very emotional person and would probably take the idea of Rukia leaving very hard especially considering she was part of the team to rescue her the first time. Also she wasn't very good at keeping secrets and might reveal to Rukia that they knew about her leaving which might make her mad that on top of the fact Ichigo had been eavesdropping he hadn't confronted her about it.

"I just want to help", she whispered clearly troubled about her friend. The boys expressions softened and they both nodded to each other silently agreeing to tell her what was going on.

By the time they were done lunch was nearly over and Orihime looked extremely troubled.

"So she might leave", she whispered tears brimming in her eyes. Ichigo knew the two were pretty close and thought it was nice that Orihime had another great friend besides Tatsuki. Although, he thought looking towards the Quincy next to him, the girls weren't the only ones who were close to Orihime.

"Yes and we might have a definite way of making her stay", Uryu told her looking towards Ichigo. He knew Orihime had taken the bait and now he would probably have _more_ people on his case about 'the plan'.

"What", Orihime asked not knowing she had become a new tool to use against what remained of Ichigo's resolve.

"We think that if Ichigo goes out with Rukia and takes her to homecoming, she might not want to leave", Uryu explained. Orihime eyebrows bunched together in thought but then softened as she understood.

"That's not a bad idea actually", she said a small smile showing up. "Rukia is really looking forward to homecoming and yesterday when we watched any couple scenes she got a dreamy look in her eye. I think she's lonely, I don't think they have dating in the soul society", Orihime smiled as she felt reassured about the situation.

The thought of Rukia feeling lonely tugged at Ichigo's heartstrings, something that few things accomplished. He knew at one point Renji had had feelings for her but he now seemed to have only brotherly feelings for the small shinigami. He wondered if she had ever had a boyfriend or ever kissed anyone. No! These feelings were going to end up making him agree to the whole plan. He couldn't do that. He couldn't. He couldn't, right?

"Ichigo", Orihime said timidly making the boy look to her. She gave him an encouraging smile before saying the thing that would seal the deal, "I think it would make Rukia very happy".

Ichigo still hadn't said anything when a now much calmer Renji sat back down. The lack of two humans told the rest of the group that they were probably in the infirmary or still hiding from the intimidating male.

"So what'd I miss", Renji asked stealing a bite from Ichigo's sandwich. The others turned to Ichigo as he let out a sigh.

"I'm going to do your stupid plan", Ichigo griped taking his sandwich back from Renji before curling his nose in disgust and tossing it back to him.

"So plan ichiruki is a go", Renji cheered taking another bite from Ichigo's sandwich. Ichigo smacked him in the back of the head making the red head choke and start attacking Ichigo making Chad break them up. Ichigo couldn't help but think this was going to be harder than everyone anticipated.

* * *

Alright that's it for Day Four expect lots of fluffiness in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me about where you want Ichigo to ask Rukia for their first date and everyone's reaction, including Rukia's! **Please Review!**

**-Sakura478 **


	6. Day Five

Ok it's time for Day Five. Whoo whoo. Thank you to **xXRedPokerGirlxX** for your reviews and ideas. And thank you to **itsAbbey** and **pancakes** for your reviews, you're awesome!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Day Five

Ichigo had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he got up the next morning. He knew it was probably because today was the day he was supposed to start Operation: Date Rukia so she doesn't leave (not a creative title but Renji isn't a creative person). Ichigo sighed to himself as he tried to figure out exactly how he got into this mess. It was nice that his friends were as passionate about getting her to stay as he was, he just wish they wouldn't have to involve him in their stupid plan. And it was a stupid plan.

Ichigo had never dated a girl before. The only one he'd ever kissed was Tatsuki and that was in 3rd grade on a dare, which Ichigo wasn't totally sure counted. He wasn't good at letting people in and he wasn't one of those guys who would just go out with the prettiest girl who was willing. For Kami's sake he wasn't Mizuiro!

Speaking of Mizuiro what was he supposed to do about all his friends who weren't aware of the soul society. They would think he was actually going out with Rukia. Hell that was what the whole school was going to think. Thinking about it only made him want to stay in bed even more. Today was going to suck.

Rukia seemed to notice Ichigo's strange mood and in the way of a true Kuchiki she inquired about it gracefully and with great dignity. Well actually she kicked him in the shin but hey no one was looking.

"What the hell was that for", Ichigo asked holding his throbbing shin. He had fought countless hollows and some of the biggest badasses in soul society but a 4'8" 150-year old girl was enough to bring him to his knees. And that's when she was using her gigai form. Freakishly strong midget.

"Your look weird when your thinking, it's like your body isn't quite used to doing it or something", Ichigo glared at her but she simply smirked at him making him wish, for what he knew would be the first of many times in the next few days, that it was Renji doing this and not him.

"I think all the time midget", this resulted in a kick to his already bruised shin but it was worth it to see the expression on her face. She glared at him but considering she had to look up to do it the effect wasn't all that intimidating.

"At least my hair is a natural color carrot top", she said smugly making me run a hand through my oddly colored hair.

"At least when I walk into class they don't try to give me directions to the elementary school", he mocked making Rukia try to kick him again but this time he dodged it.

"At least my name is appropriate for my gender Strawberry", she teased sticking out her tongue. Ichigo was about to respond when a chorus of 'Strawberry' was heard throughout the street.

"Ichigo"

"Hey Ichigo"

"Carrot top"

"Kurosaki", the two partners looked to see their male group of friends coming closer Keigo and Mizuiro led the group while Renji and Uryu hung back a little with Chad, who just nodded at the two before reading what looked to be their history book.

"Hey guys" Ichigo groaned out knowing his soul aware friends were going to pester him about him and Rukia.

"Hey guys", Rukia chirped out in a tone completely opposite of Ichigo. Ichigo wondered how she could go from murderous to sweet in under 3 seconds but chances were as soon as they were alone she was going to let him have it.

"Hello my beautiful Rukia. Your eyes seem to sparkle more with each passing day. Will you please do the honor of going with me to homecoming", they all stared as Keigo got down on one knee and acted as if he was proposing to Rukia instead of asking her to a school dance. Everyone looked to see Rukia's reaction and to everyone else she looked shocked but Ichigo could tell the soul reaper was just trying not to laugh in unsuspecting Keigo's face.

"Thank-you so much for asking but I like somebody else", she said sadly. The whole campus gasped and Ichigo looked around to find pretty much the entire school watching the two freshmen as if it was the latest soap opera on ABC.

"Oh my poor heart but if you are happy then I shall bless your relationship with your lucky fellow", Keigo hung his head in defeat and Mizuiro stepped up to console his friend but the emotional brunette was already running towards the school with Mizuiro running after him.

"Ok break it up nothing to see here", this voice belonged to the newly arrived Tatsuki. She was pushing people out of the way and hooked her arm through Rukia's once she'd gotten through the mass. "Come on you need a juice box after dealing with that nut job, come on Orihime", the crowd parted like the red sea as Orihime came through. Ichigo heard a growl and looked to his left to see a very pissy looking Quincy glaring at all of the kind girls admirers. Ichigo tried to suppress a chuckle at how unlucky the boy was to fall for the most sought after girl in school. But then again Ichigo was trying to ask out someone 130 years his senior so maybe he should feel sorry for himself.

"You know if you like the chic you should just ask her out", Renji told Uryu smugly. The archer flushed a little and just pushed up his glasses as he usually did when he was uncomfortable. The boys all chuckled a little before the archer decided to turn the spotlight onto Ichigo.

"Isn't Ichigo the one who's supposed to be asking someone out", he said making the boys turn their attention to Ichigo. He glared at Uryu who just smirked at him glad it was someone else who was being made miserable.

"Yeah you wouldn't happen to be the lucky fellow Keigo was blessing would you. No that couldn't be it; I doubt you've even said one nice thing to her the entire morning. Right", Renji questioned making Ichigo rub the back of his head guiltily.

"Well-

"Ichigo I may not be an expert in girl but I don't think they find being insulted charming. Well at least not since third grade", Uryu mocked the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo glared at him but had to admit he had a point. How was he supposed to ask out Rukia if he couldn't even say 'hi' to her without getting in some kind of argument? Of course most of them were her fault but he knew he should at least put some effort into not arguing with her all the time.

"Ichigo look", Renji said putting an arm around Ichigo's shoulder. "You have to ask Rukia out soon and calling her a midget is probably not the way you want to start out asking her out. You ever think about giving her a compliment or even just saying good morning", Renji asked as if trying to explain to a child the rules of common etiquette. Ichigo frowned at him finding a chink in his argument.

"Don't you think Rukia would find me suddenly being kind to her suspicious? If I'm suddenly all buddy buddy with her and then I ask her out she might think something is going on", Ichigo argued.

"Well then do it gradually or something because insulting her isn't going to win you any favors", Renji said taking his arm of the younger boy's shoulder before standing in front of him as if direct eye contact would make the message sink in clearer.

"She'll still be suspicious and what if-

"Wait", everyone looked up to Chad who was putting his history book under his arm The boy hadn't put any input in so far so the other boys were curious as to what he had to say.

"If your plan is going to work then Ichigo has to ask her out the Ichigo way", the Spanish boy explained.

"The Ichigo way", Uryu asked confused for once.

"Yes, if Ichigo starts acting nice to Rukia then the plan will fail because she'll get suspicious. Ichigo has to ask her out and date her in a way that goes with his personality", he explained.

"So he has to be obnoxious, rude, loud, and tease her when, if, he goes out with her", Uryu confirmed raising his eyebrow at the 'plan'.

"Yes", the bigger boy said simply. Renji and Uryu exchanged a glance and Ichigo wondered what they were thinking. I mean there was no way they would ever agre-

"You're right Chad", Ichigo could swear his mouth dropped open at that. Hadn't they been saying 2 minutes ago that his personality would ruin the whole plan?

"What", he asked turning toward the other two. They just smirked at him and he felt as if he was the bunt of one of their jokes. Again.

"Well he's right, if you suddenly became all nice and stuff Rukia would see right through it", Renji said making Ichigo scoff at him.

"Didn't I say that", Ichigo dead-panned making the other boys shrug.

"You might have but whenever there's something important going on we just tend to tune you out", Uryu said shrugging. Before Ichigo could retort the warning bell sounded throughout the courtyard.

"Come on Ichigo you can't ask her out if you're in detention", Renji mocked before racing off towards the classroom with Uryu and Chad in tow.

"Idiot", Ichigo muttered before taking off so he wouldn't get stuck with another tardy. If this whole plan failed like he thought it was going to, he was going to kill his friends in their sleep.

"Alright Ichigo you know what to do", Renji said motioning to where Rukia and her group of friends were sitting. Ichigo watched as Rukia laughed as she watched Tatsuki hit Chizuru who was probably hitting on Orihime again. Ichigo felt uneasy, he always thought girls looked a lot scarier in packs.

"Actually I have no idea what to do", Ichigo griped making his friends sweat drop.

"Just go over there and ask her out", Uryu instructed making Ichigo roll his eyes at the vagueness of the order.

"To where exactly am I supposed to take her. We eat together all the time and I have to take her shopping because she always steals Yuzu's stuff. That cancels out a lot of normal 'date' activities", Ichigo asked them making the other boys shrug. Ichigo wished that at least one of the boys had actually bothered to talk to a girl before; it would make them giving him advice a lot easier.

"How about the ice skating rink that opened last week. She and all the other girls were talking about today in gym", everyone looked to Chad who seemed to be full of wonderful advice today. Ichigo thanked his lucky stars that Chad was permanently stuck on the track outside since he tended to injure people in sports.

"Ok ice-skating rink, I can do that", Ichigo said out loud, mostly to encourage himself. The other boys nodded and Ichigo took a deep breath before walking over to the girls little circle.

"Why do they always have to hang out in groups", he muttered to himself. He knew that if he asked to see Rukia alone they were all going to think he was asking her out, which he was but that wasn't the point.

"Hey Ichigo you need something", Ichigo was shaken from his thoughts by Tatsuki who was brushing her hands off after punching Chizuru into a nearby tree. Ichigo looked at her a little warily wondering if she would give him the same treatment for what he was about to do.

"Actually I need to talk to Rukia", Ichigo said with his usual aloofness. He thanked Kami for is natural ability to look like a brick wall. His friends might hate it but it was most definitely a blessing.

"Ok Ichigo what do you need to say", Rukia asked with her usual peppy voice she used at school. He cursed inwardly at the fact that unlike her he didn't have hollows as an excuse to privacy.

"Can we talk alone", he asked through gritted teeth that nearly chipped with the force he was using. The other girls giggling didn't really help his mood.

"If you have something to say you can say it to all of us cant you Ichigo", Rukia asked innocently but Ichigo could see the mirth in her eyes. If he wasn't supposed to be 'wooing' her he would have thrown his schoolbag at her smug expression.

"Fine Rukia you're going with me to the ice-skating rink after school. Meet me outside the gate after last period", with that Ichigo started to walk away from the embarrassing scene but the midget stopped him before he could.

"Wait Ichigo", Ichigo turned to see Rukia looking at him with a confused expression. He raised his eyebrow prompting her to speak.

"Are you asking me out", she questioned her eyes looking at him with something akin to shock in her eyes.

"Hm maybe", this time Ichigo walked away but not before he heard the excited chatter that only a group of teenage girls can maintain.

Ichigo was leaning against the school gate waiting for Rukia to show up. He sighed at the hundredth girl that day looked at him and giggled. Apparently his little question at lunch was already common knowledge throughout campus. Girls giggled and immediately turned to their friends to talk about the new 'relationship'. Guys just high fived him or said 'nice' which Ichigo knew Rukia wouldn't appreciate. Speaking of the midget she was now making her way towards him with a slight frown on her face.

"Come on Ichigo we better hurry I don't want to be late for dinner", she chirped out as she headed in the direction of downtown. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, he'd been expecting questions but it seemed like Rukia just wanted to go on their 'date'.

"Really you're not going to question me at all", he asked once they were out of hearing shot of their fellow students. She thought about it for a second before laughing a little bit.

"Well I was curious at first but now it all makes sense", Ichigo was confused at that. What made sense, did she realize their plan and was now preparing to beat Ichigo within an inch of his life. No that didn't make sense Ichigo didn't _feel _any murderous intent coming off of her and he was pretty good at seeing through her little facades.

"What made sense", he inquired making her just give him a small smile. Ichigo thought it looked cute but he wondered what made her smile like that at _him_.

"Well you're always giving me funny looks and you're always talking with the boys but whenever I walk up you guys get real quite. Plus you've been nicer than normal", she said finishing her explanation. He had to admit if he didn't know better it actually sounded like he _liked _Rukia. But that was the point so he was thankful he didn't have to elaborate on his feelings.

"Oh", he said shortly. Rukia rolled her eyes but smiled as she saw the rink.

"Come on hurry up Ichigo", she demanded grabbing his arm and dragging him in. Ichigo shivered a little as the cool air hit them when they walked in. Rukia didn't seem to mind she just walked over to the ticket booth dragging Ichigo with her. She looked up at Ichigo and hit his arm as if saying get a move on.

"Two skate passes and two rentals", he told the teenager in the booth. The guy just nodded and rang up their bill while giving Rukia the tickets. Ichigo passed over a twenty and the two teenagers headed toward a bench by the rink.

The two put their schoolbags down and slid their shoes off. They walked to the skate rental area and grabbed their sizes before slipping them on. Ichigo walked onto the rink and skated easily after years of rollerblading everywhere.

"WHOA", Ichigo looked back to find Rukia clinging onto the wall for dear life. He chuckled a bit making her glare at him.

"Well aren't you going to help your 'date'", she spat at him but the effect was lost as she slid onto her ass as she lost her grip. Ichigo let lose another round of laughter but held out his hand and tried to help her out. The soul reaper smirked at him before unexpectedly pulling him to the ground. She laughed at him while he rubbed his now very sore hip but had to admit this was going easier than he thought it would. He pulled himself up and helped Rukia to her feet. She leaned most of her weight against him still unsteady.

"Come on I'll help you", he said gruffly making her give him a small smile. He put his hand on her arm and his other hand on her other shoulder and tried to help mover her along. She moved very shaky but after a few laps seemed to have the hang of it.

"I got it", she cheered excited. Ichigo laughed but then eased his hand off her shoulder.

"That's good now lengthen your stride a bit", he instructed. She listened and soon was moving smoothly.

"Good you got", he praised and then let go of her completely. She looked a little frightened but kept moving. Ichigo smiled at the look of accomplishment on her face. He skated over to her and the two did a few laps. She tried to race him but his long legs gave him an advantage she couldn't beat.

"Damn tall person", she said sulkily making him smirk.

"Damn midget", he mocked making her lunge for him. He caught her and the two just stood there but were shaken out of their moment by a chorus of giggles. The two looked up to see a mob of kid's making their way onto the ice. Ichigo sighed before gently placing Rukia down.

"Looks like the five o'clock class is staring we better bolt", he said somewhat unhappily. The two got off the rink and gave their skates back before grabbing their bags. They waved at the ticket guy who looked thoroughly miserable before walking out.

"Um well Orihime invited me over for dinner", Rukia told him twirling her foot on the ground. Ichigo was a little shocked that he was sad she had to go.

"Well alright I'll see you at home", he ventured making her smile.

"Yeah you will and Ichigo", she said as she walked away. "Thanks I..I had fun", she turned away from him and walked around the corner leaving Ichigo alone on the street. Though he'd never admit to anyone, he'd had fun too.

End of Day Five

* * *

Ok that's it. Aww I love writing fluff. Sorry if it isn't good I'm not very experienced at it. Let me know what you think and what you want to happen. **Please Review!**

**-Sakura478**


	7. Day Six

Ok here's Day Six sorry for the delay I didn't have any inspiration. I hope you guys like it and thank-you for the favorites and alerts. Special thanks to **xXRedPokerGirlxX**, **D**, and **itsAbbey** for their awesome reviews. Thank-**you** for reading and enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Day Six

Ichigo walked down the street wondering if he should be pissed or relieved.

Last night Rukia hadn't come home and he'd been abuts to freak out when Orihime gave him a call saying that Rukia was at her house having a 'girl's night'. While relieved he wouldn't have to talk to her about their date he was slightly pissed that she had been distracted and carefree while he had been plagued with guilt.

Rukia thought that he had genuine feelings for her and while part of the plan Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad. She seemed to be going to all this trouble for pity dating him, which it was since there was no way in hell she'd actually go out with him, and he was repaying her by lying about every bit of it. Ichigo grimaced at the thought if Rukia's hurt expression if she found out.

"So how'd your 'date' go carrot top", Renji asked Ichigo with a suggestive wink as he walked up to the sullen boy. "Geez what's with your expression, did she stand you up or something", Renji asked almost sounding concerned. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the older man but decided he was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

"It went fine I guess. We went ice skating and then she went to Orihime's for a girls night", Ichigo explained wishing he was anywhere else.

"A girl's night more like a gossip fest", Renji scoffed making Ichigo give him a questioning glance.

"Look when girls meet up together basically all they do is talk and since you and Rukia just went on a date they are going to be talking about you. I wonder how long they stretched out that conversation, I mean besides your ridiculous hair and stupidity you don't really have any qualities worth mentioning", Renji stated making Ichigo punch him in the stomach. Renji oofed but his smirk never faltered.

"Shut up and who are you to talk about ridiculous hair. Yours looks like someone spilt a thing of kool-aid powder on it not to mention its likeness to an overgrown pineapple", Ichigo mocked making the other boy glare at him. Even though he'd never say it out loud Ichigo was kinda thankful to Renji for distracting him, thinking about this whole operation thing was going to drive him completely nuts. At least now he had a distraction even if that distraction had stupid hair and constantly insulted him.

"Shut up strawberry at least my name isn't more feminine than my girlfriend's", Renji teased.

"At least I have a girlf- wait she is not my girlfriend", Ichigo yelled at him before walking onto campus cursing under his breath. Renji caught up with him laughing loudly at Ichigo's expense.

"Geez Ichigo one date and you're already calling her your girlfriend. And you said you didn't have feelings for her", Renji laughed again. Unfortunately for Ichigo he wasn't the only person to hear Renji's comment.

"She's already your girlfriend, you work fast Kurosaki", the highly amused voice of Uryu said joining in the conversation.

"She isn't my girlfriend, it was just one date", Ichigo protested. The other boys laughed making Ichigo growl in frustration. He was beginning to think he needed new friends.

"Look you bastards if you don't shut up I'm going to cas-

"Hey Ichigo", all the boys immediately straightened up and tried not to appear as if they were about to kill each other as a familiar group of girls made their way through. The one who had called his name was Rukia who looked even peppier then she usually did when she was at school. Ichigo raised an eyebrow but didn't question her chipper mood.

"Geez someone looks happy today", Renji teased his childhood friend making her hit his arm playfully. Ichigo chuckled a little as he saw Renji wince but sobered up as Rukia turned her smile onto him.

"Morning Ichigo", she chirped out happily. Ichigo felt a small flush appear on his face but cleared it u and gave Rukia a small smirk.

"Morning", he said with a yawn making the boys roll their eyes at their friends attempt to look cool. Rukia scoffed at him but grabbed his arm and started walking off towards the classroom.

"Hey what are you doing", Ichigo yelled at her as they walked to the front staircase amid the numerous catcalls from their friends. He threw a last glare at the boys before he lost sight of them when they reached the second floor. After that Rukia released his arm and turned around to face him making Ichigo take a step back as he noticed how small the gap was between them.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, I didn't know you'd get so freaked out if I didn't come home", Rukia apologized but the satisfied smirk on her face made it much less genuine.

"Keh I wasn't worried", Ichigo protested crossing his arms in defiance.

"Oh well Orihime said that you sounded panicked last night on the phone so I was just trying to make you feel better", Rukia said innocently making Ichigo glare at her.

"Well she was wrong I wasn't worried, I just assumed the bus driver wouldn't let you on the bus since you have to be nine to ride without a parent", Ichigo yelped as Rukia's foot connected with his shin. He hopped up and down on his non injured foot as waves of pain shot through his leg.

"Hmph well that's the last time I try to do something nice for you", Rukia yelled at him making him glare at her as to remind her of who was the one who had put him in pain in the first place. She just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'wimp' but she had said it too softly for Ichigo to be sure.

"Oh please you don't have a nice bone in your entire body, all three feet of it", he mocked making Rukia lean forward to kick him again but this time he avoided her and started walking towards homeroom.

"You... you pig-headed jerk face", she yelled at him as she ran to catch up to his long stride.

"Wow jerk face how mature", Ichigo teased as they walked into homeroom. He caught sight of his friend's satisfied faces but saw them vanish as Rukia gave him another kick in the shin.

"I AM MATURE", she screamed and then headed off towards her seat in the back. Ichigo muttered a few curses under his breath as he held his shin. His friends didn't give him any sympathetic looks apparently all assuming the argument was his fault which only made him madder.

"You know Kurosaki I could swear pissing her off was one of the things we specifically told you _not _to do", Uryu complained as Ichigo plopped down next to Renji who looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Something you have to say to me pineapple head", Ichigo asked but the threatening look was lost on the other boy as he hissed in pain when his leg collided with the desk. Renji burst out laughing much to Ichigo's chagrin.

"Well now that you mention it I was thinking about how funny it was that a girl half your size can kick your ass", Renji teased as he shook with laughter.

"I don't get why you find that so amusing considering a playful hit from her has you writhing on the ground in pain", Ichigo shot back making Renji blush.

"I was not writhing on the ground", he protested while he rubbed the shoulder Rukia had hit earlier. Ichigo and Uryu laughed while Renji growled at them.

"So Ichigo are you and Rukia going on another date", Chad asked while Uryu and Renji bickered over who was more 'manly'.

"Hm I actually don't know", Ichigo admitted casting a glance at the now smiling Rukia who was talking with Tatsuki and Orihime. He wondered how they could go from yesterday when they were almost a couple to today when they seemed…normal. Was that Rukia's way of saying h wasn't interested. Girls were confusing.

"Alright class today we're going to be talking about the foundations that build a good economy and how that affects us today so if you would turn to….", Ichigo could barely suppress a groan as began her lecture that was sure to last all period. Sometimes he could swear that Kami hated him.

* * *

"Ichigo the lunch bell rang you can wake up now", Renji informed him a few hours later. Ichigo looked up to see glaring at him and a few classmates snickering at him as they walked by on their way to lunch. Ichigo wiped a little bit of drool off the side of his mouth as he grabbed his bag and followed after Renji towards the rooftop. Ichigo looked to his usual spot to find Rukia's group of girls sitting there.

"Ichigo the girls took over our spot" Keigo cried as him and Mizuiro walked over. Ichigo and Renji sweat dropped at the overtop manner of their friend but were distracted when Uryu and Chad waked past them and sat down next to Tatsuki and Orihime. Renji and Ichigo shared a look before shrugging and heading over there too.

"What, where are you going? Traitors", Keigo yelled making the other boys roll their eyes.

"Oh come on its not like they have cooties", Renji griped but Keigo still stood there defiantly before Mizuiro decided to intervene.

"Actually I believe his real problem lies with the fact nearly all of those girls turned him down for homecoming", Mizuiro explained looking at his best friend with pity before sitting down next to Chizuru. Keigo spluttered a little but sat down next to Mizuiro who merely gave him an innocent smile.

"I didn't ask out Chizuru", Keigo protested pointing towards the redhead who had been staring at at Orihime throughput the entire exchange until she heard her name.

"Of course it is obvious where my affections lie", the proud lesbian stated still staring at Orihime. She was interrupted from her drooling when Tatsuki punched her into a nearby wall.

"Damn lecher", she spat before glaring at everyone in the group as if daring them to just look at Orihime.

"Is something wrong Tatsuki", Orihime asked looking up from her honey, salmon, and mayonnaise sandwich.

"Nope nothing is wrong", Tatsuki said with a smile that made the rest of the group wince at the strain her cheeks seemed to be having at the effort. Orihime merely gave a big, genuine, smile before taking a big bite of her strange concoction.

"So is there a reason you guys are here instead of your usual spot", Keigo asked accusingly making both genders glare at him.

"We just wanted to do something different is all", Tatsuki said shrugging innocently before shooting Rukia a knowing smile. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the petite girl sitting next to him but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aww how cute", Tatsuki teased making Ichigo and Rukia both turn away. The group laughed and Ichigo was beginning to wonder if he had been too harsh towards Keigo's protests.

Thankfully no one else made any other remarks toward Ichigo and Rukia although Ichigo did notice a few curious glances. He was rather thankful when the bell rang for the end of lunch and practically sprinted back towards the classroom.

"Hey wait Ichigo", Ichigo turned around as Rukia caught up with him before he could walk into his classroom. "I need to study so wait by the gate so you can walk me home", before Ichigo could fully process the command Rukia was already in her seat with her 'I'm completely innocent' face on that she seemed to adore so much when she was in her gigai form.

"Ichigo could you please take your seat", Mrs. Satomi asked sounding irritated apparently him sleeping through his first three classes was still fresh on her mind.

He plopped down in his seat and as soon as her lecture was in full swing he felt his eyes begin to close. _Oh well a few minutes couldn't hurt_ he thought to himself as he laid his head on his arm. He could swear that he heard Renji chuckle a little but he was asleep before he could really question it.

* * *

Ichigo was torn from dreamland by something slamming onto his desk. Ichigo jerked up and found himself face to face with a very amused looking Renji.

"You know I'm not your personal alarm clock" he complained as Ichigo head throbbed from the sudden awakening. He shook the dizziness away as Renji sighed before heading to the door. Renji sighed before turning back to face Ichigo.

"Ichigo aren't you supposed to be meeting someone", Renji reminded him as Ichigo grabbed his bag.

"Oh shit Rukia", Ichigo yelled remembering. He darted out of the room and down the stairs toward the gate where he saw a sulky looking Rukia waiting.

"I understand you don't want people to know I live with you but is it really necessary to make me wait out here for 10 minutes like some complete fool", Rukia griped before storming off towards Ichigo's house.

"Sorry I was held up", Ichigo said making Rukia scoff.

"Yeah I know you were asleep, looked like she was going to pull her hair out every time you snored", Rukia commented wryly.

"I do not snore", Ichigo protested making Rukia laugh.

"Yeah you do and by the way you have a little drool on your chin", she told him pointing at his face with a satisfied smirk. She walked ahead and Ichigo furiously scrubbed at his face before catching up to her.

"Whatever it's not my fault her class is boring", Ichigo pouted making Rukia chuckle a little.

"But it is your fault we have a quiz tomorrow", Rukia pointed out making Ichigo groan.

"We have a quiz tomorrow damn it! Wait how is us having a quiz tomorrow _my _fault", Ichigo asked as they neared his home.

"Well after your 4th or 5th snore Mrs. Satomi said and I quote ' Tomorrow we will be having a quiz on economic terms and anyone who's dumb enough to sleep in class will get what they deserve bwahaha", Rukia concluded with a laugh that made Ichigo question her sanity.

"Did she really do the laugh", Ichigo asked curiously.

"No but I figured it was a nice touch", Rukia said making Ichigo sweat drop before walking into his house. Rukia dropped her book bag on the dining room table and pulled up a chair before taking out a book and cracking it open. Ichigo stood there a minute wondering if he should just leave her alone before she turned to glare at him.

"Well do you want me to tutor you or do you want to fail freshman year", Rukia yelled exasperated before Ichigo pulled out a seat.

"Ok first off GDP stands for total domestic product which is…

"The dumbest thing ever", Ichigo yelled out an hour later as he and Rukia both glared at each other across the table.

"Whether you think it's dumb or not you have to know economics to pass so sit your ass down and listen to me damnit", Rukia screamed leaning over the table putting her face in front of the very angry Ichigo's.

"Who cares about the difference between an embargo and a tariff? It's not like I need to know that to kill hollows or to do pretty much anything besides being an economics teacher", Ichigo argued making Rukia hiss in frustration.

"Look do you want to pass or not", Rukia asked him and considering he had to actually think about Rukia sighed before turning toward the fridge.

"Why don't we take a break? Getting frustrated isn't going to help you study", Rukia suggested calmly taking out two cups and pouring some lemonade.

"Alright", Ichigo agreed grabbing a cup and gulping it down while Rukia took a few small sips. The two stood against the counter while their frustration went down.

"Sorry for yelling", Ichigo muttered out not looking at Rukia. She smiled a little and the two breathed out a sigh of relief as thoughts of killing each other receded from their minds.

"It ok", the two stood in awkward silence before Rukia cleared her throat.

"So tomorrows Friday", she said trying to break the silence.

"Yep, tomorrow would be Friday", Ichigo agreed before the two became quiet again.

"So are you doing anything this weekend", Ichigo asked before nearly smacking himself in the face. Geez when he asked her like that it seemed almost as if he wanted to ask her-

"Nope Orihime and Tatsuki are both going with Tatsuki's parents on vacation", Rukia said pressing her fingers together. Ichigo cleared his throat a few times before looking back at her.

"So you wanna do something", he asked.

"Sure, I mean yeah I guess", Rukia said blushing at her outburst. "So what should we do", she asked making Ichigo scrunch his eyebrows together in thought.

"I don't know I'm sure I'll think of something", Ichigo said placing his hands behind his head trying not to let her know he had no idea.

"You sure I could always think of something", Rukia suggested"

"Why did you not like the skating rink or something", Ichigo asked wondering if listening to the other guys for date tips had been a bad idea.

"No it was fun I just wanted to make sure", Rukia protested holding her hands up in surrender. The two shot another glance at each other before the awkwardness got to Ichigo.

"Shouldn't we be studying", he suggested.

"Yes we should", Rukia agreed heading for the table. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief before the conversation hit him. He was going to have another date with Rukia, which meant the plan was working. He let a small smile leak onto his face before sitting next to Rukia. Now all he had to do was come up with a date idea.

Shit

End of Day Six

* * *

Ok that's it for Day Six. I'm going on vacation next Friday so if I don't update by Thursday I'm not going to be able to update until Friday, the thirteenth (creepy). Please **review** and I would love ideas about their next date.

**-Sakura478**


	8. Day Seven

Hey sorry for the super long delay I just didn't feel a lot of inspiration for this chapter. I hope you guys like it, thanks for all the alerts and favorites. Special thank-you to **KatzeNoel**, **xXRedPokerGirlxX**, and **DinieLuvYunho** for their awesome reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Day Seven**

"Well that's great you got another date", Renji said enthusiastically after Ichigo finished telling the guys about his study session with Rukia the day before.

"Yea but I don't know where to take her. I wouldn't suppose any of you have ideas", Ichigo asked and was faced with blank faces.

"A movie", Chad suggested.

"Too cliché", Ichigo protested.

"Take her out to dinner", Uryu told him but was met with the shake of a head.

"We eat out together all the time", Ichigo told them. "Don't you guys have anything more original? I could get better dating advice from those shojo mangas she's always reading", Ichigo groaned and the boys all leaned against the school wall while the last of the lunch crowd headed inside.

"Maybe you should have let her pick", Chad said stumped.

"Isn't that the guy's job", Ichigo huffed obviously irritated by lack of ideas. Everything the others thought of was stuff him and Rukia did anyway. They ate together, watched movies, went to the mall, hell they lived three feet away from each other there wasn't much they didn't do together.

"You know if Rukia heard you say that she'd sock you in the face", Renji stated amused. Ichigo cringed and rubbed his shins remembering the abuse he had received yesterday. Renji was right, Rukia was strong believer a girl could do anything a guy could do. Except reach high shelves, she always made him do that.

"Well she isn't here now", Ichigo reminded him crossing his arms over his chest. The other boys were too busy rolling their eyes to notice the new addition to their group.

"Who isn't here now", a sarcastic voice said. Before Ichigo could turn around he found himself flying headfirst into a wall.

"What the hell was that for midget", he yelled turning around to face a very smug Rukia. She laughed at him and the other boys joined in albeit a little nervously. They were obviously wondering if she was going to be kicking them into walls as well.

"Gossiping is a bad habit Ichigo", Rukia scolded him with her usual smirk. Ichigo straightened up his now ruffled uniform which only made her smirk more. The other guys were now freely laughing figuring she wasn't interested in putting them in the hospital.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit _Rukia_", he countered whispering in her ear. She blushed apparently not used to him actually using her name. The other guys wolf whistled at the scene not hearing a word Ichigo said. The whistles caused the remaining people in the courtyard to stare at the couple but they took no notice.

"It wasn't eavesdropping you were just too oblivious to notice my presence", Rukia responded snootily making Ichigo blush sheepishly before getting angry again.

"Well normal people don't sneak up behind other people while they're talking", Ichigo screamed and the audience around them only grew bigger.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you; I thought you would notice me. I obviously overestimated your observation skills", Rukia mocked and the audience oohed at the blow to Ichigo's pride. Ichigo growled quietly and Rukia just gave him a knowing smile as their schoolmates laughed at Ichigo's expense.

"Well maybe it'd be easier to notice you if you were taller than my kneecaps", Ichigo yelled at her making her splutter. The crowd looked between the two as if watching an intense tennis match. The crowd's eyes all glued to Rukia's face as she broke into a big smile. Ichigo took a step back knowing that when Rukia smiled in the middle of a fight he usually ended up unconscious. She took a step towards him and Ichigo grimaced as the crowd watched enraptured. Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Aw Ichigo you look so cute when you get angry", Rukia teased giving him a sweet smile before grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing", Ichigo asked flustered while the rest of their audience awwed at the sweet scene.

"Nothing _you_ are walking me to class", Rukia ordered with a playful grin. Rukia dragged him to the stairwell before walking down towards the hallway.

"Wh-what was that", Ichigo coughed out as Rukia stopped around a corner. She turned around to face him but the playful expression hadn't left her face which made Ichigo kind of nervous.

"That was me winning", she told him smugly.

"What do you mean", he asked her confused making her roll her eyes.

"The best way to make you flustered is to flirt with you. Yoruichi was right you really are uncomfortable around girls", Rukia said mockingly. Ichigo blushed slightly but pushed it away as Rukia busted out laughing.

"Geez would you knock it off, you're happier than a kid with a lifetime pass to Super Adventure Land", Ichigo scolded making Rukia look puzzled.

"Super Adventure Land", she repeated sounding confused. Sometimes Ichigo forgot that Rukia hadn't grown up in the human world. She just seemed to fit in so well even with her little quirks.

"It's a theme park. It has a bunch of rides and games along with food that will mess up your digestive system for days", Ichigo explained wincing slightly at the memory of how sick he had gotten after eating five fried oreos.

"Oh I read about that in the manga I read a few weeks ago", Rukia told him jumping up and down on her feet.

"Yeah we used to go all the time when Karin and Yuzu were younger. But now Karin thinks its lame and Yuzu doesn't want to do anything Karin doesn't want to do", Ichigo said remembering Karin's expression when one of the workers had tried to talk to her while it was in an oversized dog costume. That guy was probably mentally scarred.

"The whole thing sounds fun", Rukia told him with a dreamy expression, and Ichigo thought it was funny that she was so excited over something that most ten year olds were sick of.

"Well we can go there after school. It's one of the stops that the city bus makes so we can just go from the stop on the corner", Ichigo shrugged.

"Really", Rukia asked and Ichigo had half a mind to say just kidding just to see her expression but he was supposed to be acting nicer to her.

"Yes really", he told her a little sarcasm leaking into his voice but Rukia didn't notice. The two continued walking to their classroom and Ichigo took notice of the fact that was Rukia's hand was still holding onto his. He didn't know whether he should let go or not but Rukia made the decision for him when she let go of his hand to open the door.

"Hello ", Rukia greeted their teacher as the two walked in. Only a few students besides themselves were there since most were enjoying what was left of their lunch period.

"Hello Rukia I trust _you _are ready for the quiz", said throwing a pointed look at Ichigo. Ichigo fought the urge to stick his tongue out at her but he held it in for the sake of his reputation.

"Yes ma'am I studied for hours last night", Rukia chirped out making Ichigo gag. He wondered how she could go from mocking him to kissing the teacher's ass in less than ten seconds.

"Well that's good. Mr. Kurosaki maybe you should take some tips from Rukia over here", told him sweetly but Ichigo knew she probably wanted to choke him in his sleep.

"Well I actually did study last night. As a matter of fact Rukia tutored me", he corrected her with as much politeness as he could muster. just gave him a tight smile.

"Well we'll see how well you studied won't we", she asked him and he just gave a small nod before taking his seat in the back. Rukia plopped down next to him just as the bell rang for class. The rest of the class started filing in and Ichigo caught the puzzled glances of several of his friends and a thumbs up from Keigo. Ichigo rolled his eyes and faced the window as got up to pass out the quizzes. Ichigo tuned her out until she got to his desk.

"And no cheating", she warned giving Ichigo a warning look. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked down at the quiz pleased to know that Rukia had gone over the majority of it last night. He started filling it out and didn't look up again until he heard Rukia stand up. Ichigo watched as she turned in her paper and after looking around the rest of the room was slightly put off that he was one of the last ones with a quiz. He looked over and quickly filled n the last few questions before passing it in. He saw frown as she looked over his answers so he was pretty sure he'd done pretty well. As soon as he sat down he felt his phone vibrate.

_What was tht scene lunch about?_-Renji. Ichigo glared a little at Rukia for making a scene but she was too busy reading a book with a familiar rabbit on the cover to notice.

_Rukia was just trying 2 annoy me, the usual_-Ichigo.

_Rlly it looked like flirting 2 me_-Renji. Ichigo scoffed making half the class turn and look at him including Renji, who had a large smirk on his face. Ichigo gave a brief nod to his viewers before answering Renji's text.

_It was not we were just arguing. And so what if it was flirting isn't that the point of ur stupid plan_-Ichigo. Ichigo knew that the second sentence made him sound guilty but he wanted to remind his friends of what was really going on so they would leave him alone.

_Ok ok chill I was just messing with you bro_-Renji. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the text. He was perfectly 'chill', he was the one blowing the whole situation out of proportion.

_Oh shut it and besides shouldn't you be happy I got another date_-Ichigo. Ichigo heard a small whistle from Renji and he didn't know if he should thank him or smack him for sounding like a pedophile.

_Yeah I guess so. So where are you taking her anyway since our ideas were so 'boring'_-Renji.

_Super Adventure Land_-Ichigo.

_Super What?_-Renji. Ichigo sighed, soul reapers were so deprived.

_It's a theme park; it's what humans do for fun_-Ichigo. Ichigo heard a small oh from Renji and Ichigo was pretty sure everyone except knew they were having a conversation.

_Oh well hav fun I guess_-Renji

_I will_-Ichigo

_Thts good_-Renji

_Can we stop_-Ichigo

_Bye_-Renji

_L8er_-Ichigo. Ichigo turned off his phone before turning back to the window. The sun was shining effortlessly without the hindering of any clouds. It was early October and the leaves were beginning to change and there was a faint chill in the air making most of the girls wear tights with their uniform. Ichigo was glad he had told Rukia to bring a jacket because the park would likely be chilly and all the attractions were outside.

Ichigo was brought back to the classroom when a loud ringing went off through the room signaling the end of another boring day. Ichigo slowly lifted himself out of his hair before turning to Rukia's seat only to find her already gone. He looked over and saw her at the doorway with Orihime and Tatsuki who were shooting him curious glances. These glances were mirrored by their classmates when Rukia gave him a quick wink before heading out into the hallway. Ichigo felt slightly uncomfortable with the attention but the students quickly averted their eyes when Renji clapped Ichigo on the shoulder and gave all the students a stern glare. Despite his clownish behavior most of the general population found Renji intimidating for reasons Ichigo couldn't fathom. The students quickly made their way out the door and Ichigo and Renji followed at a much slower pace.

"So everything is going good with her", Renji asked as the two made their way to the main entrance.

"Yeah our last date went well and she seemed happy to go on the one today. Although a terrorist could take her to a theme park and she'd probably be happy", Ichigo said making both boys chuckle.

"She is a little eccentric", Renji admitted. The two stopped their discussion as their topic subject appeared leaning on the gate.

"Renji, Ichigo you ready to go", Rukia asked and Ichigo gave a brief nod before Renji gave the two a small wave.

"I'll see you two lovebirds Monday. Ichigo don't do anything I wouldn't do", he teased giving the younger man a wink. Rukia scoffed before heading towards the stop on the corner. Ichigo quickly headed after her and the two walked in comfortable silence before making it to the stop.

"So you're sure the bus goes there", Rukia questioned him with a nervous look. Ichigo could practically feel the excitement oozing off of her and he knew she just really wanted to get there.

"I'm positive. It goes there as long as the park is open. Although the park won't be too busy since it's kind of chilly. It doesn't really get busy until Halloween when they have their Spook Week", Ichigo informed making Rukia look curious.

"Spook Week", she said quizzically looking towards him.

"Yeah it's where all the workers wear costumes and they open the best haunted house. They also have bobbing for apples and face painting, the usual fair stuff. Everyone goes at least once and on Halloween you have to wear a costume just to get in the park", Ichigo explained a small almost smile crossing his face as he remembered all the wacky things he and his friends had done over the years.

"That sounds like fun", Rukia told him a somewhat dreamy smile on her face.

"Well I can take you when it comes along but it's not for another few weeks", Ichigo said simply as the bus pulled up. The two got and Ichigo gave the bus driver the required yen before leading Rukia to the back.

"Really you'll take me", Rukia asked hopefully. Ichigo had to stop himself from laughing at her expression.

"Yes but you can't dress up like Chappie", Ichigo told her making Rukia stick her tongue out at him and ignore him the rest of the bus ride. Ichigo enjoyed the silence since he didn't have to come up with any topics that could lead to awkward questions about their relationship.

"Ichigo come back to Earth, the bus driver said our stop", Rukia told him shaking his shoulders. Ichigo groaned before standing up and following Rukia down the steps and out the door towards the gates to the park.

"Kami that place is huge. What are we going to do first", Rukia questioned him pulling him quickly towards the ticket booth where he payed before Rukia yanked him into the park.

"Whatever you want, I've done everything here at least ten times", Ichigo said in a bored tone but Rukia ignored it and continued dragging him until they got to one of Ichigo's least favorite rides at the park.

"You have got to be kidding me", he nearly pleaded looking at Rukia who was still staring at the stupid ride. "You sure there isn't anywhere else you wanna go", he asked her weakly knowing once she wanted to do something she was going to do it.

"Positive, don't tell me the big bad Kurosaki is afraid of a children's ride", she mocked

"It's not that I just happen to hate the merry-go-round. It's boring you just go around and around in a circle", Ichigo complained. Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled herself and Ichigo onto neighboring horses before the ride took off. Ichigo held on and tried not to feel nauseas despite how many turns the stupid ride did. Rukia on the other hand seemed to be having a blast and was laughing the whole time, although it was probably at Ichigo's expression. When the ride finally stopped Ichigo felt like he could kiss the ground he was walking on simply because it wasn't moving but that wouldn't have made him look very good.

"Wow Ichigo wasn't that fun", Rukia asked him as they filed out of the ride.

"Yeah why don't we go on it again", he asked her sarcastically not that she noticed.

"You're right", she told him dragging him back to the monstrosity. Ichigo groaned as the midget once again made him go on the stupid contraction. Stupid midget.

* * *

"That was awesome. Can we come back tomorrow", an excited midget asked eagerly much to Ichigo's dismay.

"NO", Ichigo blanched but after seeing her hurt expression decided to edit his little outburst. "Well I mean there are so many other fun things to do that we shouldn't do anything twice", Ichigo said nervously s he shifted the animals in his arms. Yeah animals, somewhere in between the stupid carousel and the overpriced cotton candy Rukia had made Ichigo win her numerous prizes including a dog, leopard, a stuffed Kakashi(**A/N** I want one!), and four different size chappies. Ichigo could barely hold everything in his arms as the stupid things kept trying to shift to smash face with the ground. Rukia didn't seem to notice as she took another bite out of the cotton candy that was rapidly turning her mouth blue.

"Well then where are we going tomorrow", she asked innocently and Ichigo wondered if he should ask whether or not this was another date.

"I don't know I'll think of something, I always do", he said smugly making her laugh until the bus pulled up. The bus driver gave a quick nod to the pair apparently recognizing them from earlier and the two quickly took the seats near the back and prepared for the ride home.

"I had fun Ichigo", Rukia murmured quietly and Ichigo looked over to see her eyes fluttering shut. She leaned over a bit and quickly fell asleep using Ichigo's shoulder as a pillow much to his embarrassment. He looked over and didn't have the heart to wake her up so he just let her lay there while he stared out the window.

Ichigo quickly jerked out of his seat when the bus stopped at the corner near his house and he saw Rukia grumble a bit before leaning back and going back to dreamland. Ichigo sighed before lifting her up and carrying her bridal style off the bus much to the delight of the elder passengers. The bus driver gave him a knowing smirk before driving away leaving Ichigo to walk the rest of the way with Rukia fast asleep. He had to admit she looked kind of cute when she was asleep. She wasn't yelling, injuring, or nagging him which made her look much more appealing. Ichigo chuckled a little before kicking the door open and carrying her up the stairs to Yuzu's room. He placed her gently on the bed and slid her shoes off before putting her under the covers.

"Good night Rukia", he whispered turning away before hearing a soft Ichigo come from Rukia making him flush a little before stepping into his bedroom. He had to admit this was definitely one of the more pleasant days they'd spent together even if he had to go on the only ride he was scared of.

**End of Day Seven**

* * *

Ok that's it sorry if it wasn't enough fluff I just don't want to move things too quickly. I already have an idea for their next date so I should update next Wednesday or the Wednesday after (this will be the **only** day I publish this story from now on). I'm also busy with **Return** (kakasaku I love Kakashi) and **Itachi Taichou** (Itasaku, Sakura just seems to go with everyone). Check out my other stories and oneshots and **review.**

**-Sakura478**


	9. Day Eight

Hey guys don't worry I'm still alive. Super sorry for the delay it should be more regular now. Thank you to **DinieLuvYunho, xXGrayGuitar14Xx, KatzeNoel, **and to** Guest **hi to you too:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Ichiruki fluff would be more common then Ichigo losing his powers;)**

* * *

**Day Eight**

Ichigo gave a big yawn as he stretched in his bed. He sat up and was blinded by the sunlight leaking in through his window. He looked over and saw his closet was open so it appeared that the midget was already awake. Ichigo flushed slightly as he remembered the night before. He had thought she had been cute when she had fallen asleep. It was strange to think of Rukia as anything besides nagging and condescending.

Ichigo rolled out of his bed before he started thinking too much into anything. He was just convincing Rukia it was best for her to stay here.

_And then what?_

Ichigo didn't know the answer to that. Would he and Rukia break up or would they simply drift a little when he wasn't putting so much effort in. He supposed they couldn't technically break up since they weren't officially 'together'. The whole thing made his head hurt. He had never had to deal with a relationship before and he can't say this situation was making him want to get an actual girlfriend.

_"It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt"_

Ichigo grabbed his phone off his desk before looking at the caller id.

_Psycho(dad)_

"What do you want", Ichigo asked in an irritated tone that was slightly less menacing because of his 'I just woke up' voice.

"Wow someone's in a good mood", a voice that was not his father told him. Had Ichigo been less irritated he would have smiled.

"Karin", he asked even though he'd recognize the sound of his sisters voice anywhere. Ichigo felt a sense of warmth flood through him as he could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"No its Yuzu, I lost all of my cheer and happiness in less then a week", Karin commented sarcastically. Ichigo let out a small chuckle and walked over to his bathroom and looked into the mirror only to wince at the sight of his atrocious bed head(not that his hair behaved normally).

"Well after a week of bonding time with Dad I think even Yuzu might be beginning to crack", Ichigo told her only having joking. Karin snorted and he took this as a sign that his Dad was being his usual obnoxious self.

"I wish, she's actually having fun", Karin groaned and Ichigo took great pleasure in his sister's misery.

"Having fun, what a horrible thing", Ichigo gasped in a dramatic voice making Karin growl. Ichigo ignored her and attempted to flatten his hair so it looked 'bed head messy' instead of 'a strange orange cat came and died on my head after being struck by lightening'.

"Shut up strawberry, I called you so I could have a normal conversation with someone who isn't insane. You mocking my misery isn't helping", Karin scolded him and Ichigo had to admit her condescending attitude towards someone she wanted help from was almost endearing. Almost.

"Well if you really want a nice conversation why don't you call that boyfriend of yours", Ichigo mocked and Karin hissed making Ichigo smirk.

"What are you talking about", she asked him angrily but Ichigo knew she was embarrassed. And wasn't it the job of an older sibling to embarrass their younger sibling as much as possible.

"Well a certain shinigami captain has been asking about you", Ichigo taunted and he only had to wait about two seconds before Karin took the bait.

"Hitsugaya asked about me", she asked trying to sound nonchalant but Ichigo heard the excitement she was trying to restrain.

"No actually it was Byakuya he wanted to confess his undying love for you-

Ichigo was promptly cut off by the beeping noise that signified the person on the other line. Ichigo chuckled and was about to walk out into his room when his way was blocked by someone nearly half his size.

"Who is Nii-sama confessing his undying love for", Rukia questioned curiously raising one of her delicate eyebrows that told him his answer better be good or he was about to get his ass beat.

"Karin", he replied simply and he wished that he had a camera to record the shell shocked expression Rukia displayed.

"W-what", she spluttered and Ichigo made a mental note to punk her more often.

"Yep and their wedding is scheduled for spring so make sure to keep your calendar open and find time to buy them a really ugly vase they'll just regift later", he told her with complete and utter seriousness that made what he said take longer to register in her head.

"You're joking right", she asked him and he was amused that she even thought he could possibly be telling the truth about this.

"No, Byakuya pulled the stick out of his ass long enough for him to realize his true feelings for his enemies sister who is 200 years younger than him", Ichigo answered his sarcasm practically tangible.

"I don't like you", she growled at him before stomping out of the room. He laughed and followed after her. She was kinda cute when she was angry.

"Aw is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend", Ichigo teased and nearly ran into her when she paused.

"Girlfriend", Rukia said puzzled turning around to face Ichigo. Her face looked slightly pink and Ichigo realized his mix up.

"Well I mean-

"No it's ok I just expected you to ask first. Then again that would require manners", she scoffed and Ichigo glared at the insult to his ego.

"My manners are fine", Ichigo pouted making Rukia look even more pleased.

"Of course they are Ichigo. Whatever stops the tears", Rukia mocked before running into the kitchen. Ichigo made a face before following her.

"There is no risk of me shedding tears", Ichigo told her scowling. Rukia rolled her eyes before pulling a box of cereal out of the pantry.

"Of course ever the manly man _strawberry_", Rukia scoffed and Ichigo once again cursed his parents for his name. To them it may be 'one who protects' but to everyone else it was a red fruit that was printed on thousands of infant blankets and pajamas every year.

"Shut up midget", Ichigo snapped before making his own cereal bowl. Rukia smiled as she ate her lucky charms. Ichigo ignored and chomped on his cereal angrily but eventually he got bored with the silence.

"So what are we doing today", Ichigo asked and Rukia looked curious for a minute before she became snarky.

"What the great Kurosaki doesn't have any ideas", he mocked and Ichigo wished he it was her dissolving instead of the magic star marshmallows.

"I just thought you might have an idea since _you haven't contributed at all_", Ichigo yelled and his spoon clattered in his bowl. The only sign that Rukia had listened was the slight twitching of her eyebrows.

"Well I apologize but I recall you saying that you wanted to handle all the plans", Rukia reminded him and he kinda wished she didn't have such a good memory.

"Well I think it's your turn to handle it", Ichigo napped and grabbed his bowl and tossed it in the sink. Rukia followed him and placed her bowl in more gently and had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well I saw in _Shugo Chara_ they went to the aquarium. She went with the weird blonde kid instead of the ho- I mean the cat guy", she finished with a blush. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow but didn't ask who the hot cat guy was (he actually found himself slightly put out that she found some cartoon character appealing).

"Well we could go to the Karakura aquarium. It's only a twenty minute bus ride", Ichigo said thoughtfully he nearly toppled over when Rukia stormed past him.

"Come on them strawberry let's go", Rukia ordered pulling open the door and walking outside.

"Hold up midget", Ichigo yelled running after her. You know everything he said about her being cute he takes it back. Seriously.

* * *

"Kami look at that carrot top isn't it cute", Rukia cooed as she watched a sea turtle swim in between groups of fish.

"Yeah it's adorable", he deadpanned glaring at the large creature that seemed to be mocking him with its laid back strokes.

"Do they have Great White Sharks here. I always wanted to see one", Rukia chirped waking over to an exhibit where you could touch sting rays. She placed her hand in the water and gasped as her fingers brushed the silky back of the exotic creature.

"Ichigo feel this", she whispered as if a loud noise would scare the creature away from her palm. The creature swam away anyway but soon another one swam by allowing Rukia to touch it.

"No thanks", Ichigo told her his tone clipped. He made to walk away but Rukia grabbed him by the arm and yanked his hand down to touch the animal.

"Feel it", she whispered as she lowered his hand onto the small ray's back. Ichigo swallowed thickly as he felt Rukia's hand on top of his own. She used her hand to guide his down the spine of the sting ray. He had to admit it was a strange feeling and his eyes softened a little as he watched a small child next to them pet the ray that had escaped Rukia earlier.

"It's beautiful isn't it", Rukia said quietly Ichigo nodded and stepped back as Rukia finally released him. She looked slightly flushed and he was glad the close quarters hadn't only gotten to him.

"Yeah gorgeous", he told her his thoughts not on the slimy sea creature. Rukia turns an even more brilliant red and Ichigo smirked slightly before walking over to her and grabbing her hand.

"Come on midget let's go see if they have a shark even more ill tempered then you", he said leading her over towards where a sign said shark. Rukia smacked him in the back of the head with the hand that wasn't clasped in his.

"Baka my temper is completely mellow", she screeched at him causing several onlookers to look on and chuckle.

"The only thing mellow about you is your hair. Ever heard of a brush", Ichigo asked causing Rukia to growl.

"You're one to talk your hair looks like a child scribbled it with a broken orange crayon", Rukia snapped making Ichigo glare at her.

"At least I'm tall enough that people don't try to give me directions to the elementary school", he mocked and he chuckled as Rukia's face turned a dark angry red.

"Shut up carrot top"

"Make me midget"

Carrot top"

"Midget"

"CARROT TOP"

"MIDGET"

Before the two could claw each other's eyes out a giggle made them come back to reality. The two looked around and saw everyone in the buildings eyes on them. Instead of fear or irritation like most arguments would because everyone just looked...amused.

"Aw you two are so adorable remind me of me and my husband when we were younger", an elderly lady told them squeezing the arm looped through her own. The elderly couple smiled at each other making Ichigo's heart warm slightly.

"Let me give you some advice boy the woman is always right", the man said tiredly while his wife smirked. Ichigo groans as he saw Rukia's expression light up.

"I'll keep that in mind", he grumbled before pulling the grinning female away.

"They were nice", Rukia chirped happily before running over to the shark tank excitedly. Ichigo followed after the ecstatic shinigami wondering if it was possible for his eyes to get stuck in the back of his head.

* * *

"The dolphin is my new best friend", Rukia told Ichigo as they walked back in the house. Ichigo glared at her as he grabbed a towel from the closet and rubbed his hair.

"Well making me miserable is something you both have in common", Ichigo said bitterly. The damn thing had leaped up and splashed him while Rukia was cooing at another dolphin. He was soaked and he had to pay the bus driver double to let him ride.

"Ah come on Ichigo you know you had fun today", she teased as she opened the door to the freezer. Ichigo was about to make a scathing comment when he recalled the day he'd had. He'd touched a sting ray, glared at a sea turtle, smirked at a shark, and held Rukia's hand. In all honesty the day wasn't too shabby.

"Tch whatever", he snapped but Rukia gave him a knowing look that told him she didn't buy it.

"Well since your day was _so_ miserable. How bout we make it up by eating some of your sister's delicious food", Rukia suggested pulling out a container of vodka chicken (A/N my fave ps there's no alcohol in it I'm only 15) courtesy of Yuzu.

"Hm well I'm heating it up don't want you to screw it up again", Ichigo told her taking away the plastic container and opening it before setting it in the microwave.

"Hey! It was one time", she protested making Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Yeah and it was _toast_", he pointed out before setting the timer. Rukia hissed and attempted to launch her fist into his sternum but he caught her hand with his palm and turned her arm propelling her into him.

The two landed on the ground with Rukia on top. She once again attempted to injure I'm but he blocked her and pushed her into the counter. She winced but kicked him in the gut knocking the air out of his lungs. Rukia raised a bony elbow to nail him in the ribs but he grabbed her and attempted to throw her to the ground. Rukia had expected that and used his strength to launch herself up. She stood up uncertainly and launched her unsteady foot at his abdomen but Ichigo jumped up and towered over her small form. Rukia let out one last punch but Ichigo caught both of her hands and placed them at her sides making his face lean over hers.

Ichigo felt his heart speed up as Rukia's blue eyes stares into his brown ones. He felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach and his eyes followed the spreading of red across Rukia's usually pale cheeks. He watched her lick her lips and felt an almost magnetic pull that made him lean in towards Rukia. Her heated breath touched his lips and Ichigo's eyes slid closed.

_BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

Ichigo and Rukia jumped apart and Ichigo felt heat rise to his face. He coughed into his fist and walked over to the microwave.

"I'm going to bed", Rukia announced darting off towards the stairs. Ichigo listened to her fairy light steps as she ran towards her room and away from him. Ichigo grabbed a fork from the drawer and stuffed a noodle in his mouth. He spat it out as it singed his tongue. He glared at the metal contraption that he blamed for the mistakes in the past two minutes of his life.

"Damn microwave"

**End of Day Eight**

* * *

Ok that's it for Day Eight. Thank you for reading and again sorry for the delay. Please **review**.

-**Sakura478**


	10. Day Nine

Hey guys I'm back with a new update. A special thank you to **Smitha, Guest**, **DinieLuvYohnho**, and **purplepam** for reviewing you're all amazing. Oh and all of you romance lovers go watch My Little Monster on crunchyroll, the first two episodes are out it's got amazing characters, a good plot, and a chicken. Go. Watch. It.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Orihime would have smaller boobs….seriously their way to freaking big. **

* * *

Day Nine

Ichigo sat in bed wondering if he should play sick. I mean last night Rukia had slept in Yuzu and Karin's room instead of her favorite closet. Not that he could blame her they almost ki-

Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts.

"Ichigo what's wrong you're looking even paler then usual", Kon asked his concern hidden deep within his mirth.

"Shut up", Ichigo hissed kicking Kon into the vacated closet. Kon groaned but Ichigo couldn't find it within himself to feel bad for the mod soul. Bad things tend to happen to stupid people.

"Geez you're so mean Ichigo. I thought that since you were dating Rukia you'd be a lot happier. I mean I assumed all your mood swings from the past few moths were because of some unresolved sexual tension betw- Eeeeehh", Kon screeched as Ichigo kicked him down the hallway. Ichigo felt his face twitching at Kon's words.

"You stupid PERVERT", Ichigo yelled before storming out after the little lion.

"Aww Rukia help Ichigo's being a meanie", Kon cried as he ran down the hall and into Rukia's lap. Ichigo stopped as he saw Rukia look up at him from her position on the couch. The two looked down blushing but Rukia became her usual self quite quickly.

"Look I'm not interested in your stupid games. If you want to play tag go play outside I have a project to work on", Rukia told them before going back to her notebook.

"What project? We have all the same classes and I don't remember hearing anything about a project", Ichigo griped suddenly worried that he had once again become distracted and would soon be at the mercy of .

" assigned it at the end of class. Maybe if you and Renji weren't so busy texting you would have heard her", Rukia scolded turning her nose up at the now doomed soul eater.

"So we have a project due. What's the big deal it's not like it's due tomorrow. Right", Ichigo asked nervously scratching the back of his head. In that moment Ichigo was reminded of how evil Rukia Kuchiki really was.

"Actually you're right it is due tomorrow. How perceptive of you", Rukia mocked and Ichigo had to restrain himself from strangling her.

"You mean to tell me we have a project due tomorrow and you haven't mentioned it this whole weekend", Ichigo exclaimed and Rukia gave him an innocent smile that usually ended with him in a horrible mood for the rest of the week.

"Well it seemed like it would be such a mood killer to mention a project on a date. I mean I just assumed you knew. After all what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend fall flat on his face",Rukia asked her eyes giving him the 'I'm a perfect angel' look she usually reserved for their teachers and classmates.

"A girlfriend with Kuchiki blood in her veins", Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Aww thanks Ichigo. You sure know how to flatter a girl", she cooed before going back to her paper. Ichigo looked at her for a second and he cursed every being in the great beyond for putting him in this situation.

"Rukia"

"Yes Ichigo", she chirped her innocent smile tainted with victory.

"What's the project about", he asked sighing in defeat. Rukia gave him a smug smirk and before Ichigo could insult her bipolar tendencies Rukia pulled her agenda out.

"For our final Language Arts project we have to make some sort of visual representation of a great tragedy in history. I'm just brainstorming ideas right now. I'm not sure what I'll do"

"Did the project say we could work in partners", Ichigo asked quietly knowing there was no way in hell he'd be able to pull this off by himself.

"Yes. Yes it did"

* * *

"Alright so tell me again what were supposed to be doing", Ichigo requested holding the camcorder unbalanced in his hands. He hadn't even known they'd owned one until Rukia produced one from underneath the television cabinet. Sometimes her knowledge of his home scared him.

"We're making a video about Marie Antoinette. It's a scene from the 1938 movie with Norma Shearer. All you have to do is hold the camera on me while I do the lines", Rukia told him smoothing the white dress she was wearing. It looked pretty ragged and her hair was a mess. Rukia said it was on purpose and the lady they were filming about was supposed to be in prison.

"Ok I get that but the teacher said visual presentation. Why can't we just make a poster or something", Ichigo complained thinking about how everyone else had done theirs in five minutes.

"Because I want ours to be good and besides you can't draw at all so that would make the poster difficult", Rukia snubbed and Ichigo growled.

"My drawing's bad. You make hollows look like deranged bunnies. Picasso made more realistic pictures then you", Ichigo pointed out rewarding him a smack to the head.

"Shut up! A neanderthal like you could never understand true art", Rukia huffed fluffing her already mess hair. Ichigo chuckled a little making her flush.

"Shut up! What are you laughing about", she asked pouting.

"I'm not making fun of you it's just funny how cute you get when someone insults your drawings", Ichigo told her. Rukia blushed before looking down at the ground.

"Shut it", she mumbled. Ichigo gave her embarrassed frame one last smile before holding the camera up.

"Ok depressing scene about some French queen, take one", he said holding the camera to Rukia's face. Rukia took a deep breath and then looked at the piece of paper on the desk in front of her and picked up a pen and mimicked writing.(A/N please note I made this up based on Marie Antoinette's real life. I've never seen the movie)

"Dearest sister in law, I write to you with bad news. As of today I am guilty of treason and I will be beheaded in the town square tomorrow like a common criminal. I regret the way things have turned out and I worry constantly for my children and for you. Please do not blame my son for the trouble he has caused you. He is merely a boy who was taken away from his mother and put with cruel men who have no shred of humanity. Please if given the chance watch over him and my daughter as well. I don't know if this will ever reach you but if it does know that I love you dearly. Do not be sad of my passing for I will soon join my husband and children in heaven. This will be the last you hear from me. As of now I'm am the final queen of France. And tomorrow I will be no more.

With all my love,

Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna, your dear sister"

With the end of the scene Ichigo cut the camera and he was shocked to see that Rukia retained her sad expression.

"Rukia are you alright", Ichigo inquired concerned. He didn't like seeing her so melancholy.

"Yes I'm alright it's just her story is so sad", Rukia said standing up from the desk. She looked so down Ichigo couldn't help but feel a strong urge to cheer her up.

"Hey remember what she said, she's with her husband and kids now. That seems like a lot better deal than living all alone", Ichigo said his vice taking on a gentle tone as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rukia leaned into side not quite tall enough to reach his shoulder. Ichigo gave a small smile at her small frame and Rukia gave him a quick squeeze before standing up.

"Come on let's go I'm hungry", Rukia told Ichigo walking over to the doorway. She slipped her shoes on and Ichigo couldn't help but watch her movements. The way she smoothed her frazzled hair out and put a long sweater on to hide her dress. Despite the fact she still looked like she just woke up she looked rather adorable.

"Alright but I want pizza", Ichigo put in grabbing his hoodie and walking out. Rukia brushed his hand with hers and Ichigo threaded his fingers with hers. Their hands swung back and forth between them and Ichigo felt a sense of warmth at how natural it felt.

"It's cold out", Rukia said shivering. Ichigo removed his hand from hers and she frowned slightly before he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Better", he asked placing his lips near her ear. Rukia shivered lightly but her face turned a delightful shade of pink.

"Much", she whispered wrapping her arm around Ichigo's waist. Now it was Ichigo's turn to blush but the embarrassment was worth being close to the petite shinigami

"So do think Renji's going to gain the balls to ask Tatsuki out", Rukia asked looking up at Ichigo. Ichigo nearly tripped over his own feet as he looked down at Rukia.

"What are you talking about", Ichigo spluttered and Rukia laughed at him further confusing him.

"Kami Ichigo you're so obtuse. It's so obvious Renji has feelings for her. The only people who can't tell are Orihime and Tatsuki and apparently you", Rukia scoffed. Ichigo opened his mouth to respond several times but it wasn't until the fifth or sixth time that actually words made their way through his lips.

"Wait so freaky eyebrows likes Tatsuki", Ichigo repeated looking to Rukia for confirmation. She sighed before finally explaining it to Ichigo.

"He always teases her and he loves sparring with her. Their constantly bickering, he gets all flushed when they argue...do you really need me to continue", she asked as Ichigo absorbed the new information.

"But wait we do all that stuff", Ichigo pointed out and Rukia burst out laughing before looking at him like he was from mars.

"Yeah and I like you and you like me. See how it works now", she inquired patting his head. Ichigo flushed slightly before looping his arm tighter around her shoulders since she'd gotten loose during her laughing spree.

"Yeah I got it", Ichigo said softly. Rukia gave him a fond smile that warmed Ichigo's chest before she opened a door to the side of a nearby building.

"Come on strawberry I'm hungry and a supreme pizza is calling my name", she shouted dragging him into the small pizza parlor.

"What are you talking about we're getting a meat lover's pizza", Ichigo countered as the hostess led them to their seat. The two slid in their booth across from each other so Ichigo had a perfect view of Rukia's glare.

"No we're not we're getting a supreme", Rukia told him her voice taking on the legendary Kuchiki tone that made men wet their pants. Ichigo called her brother by his first name. Rukia's glare was nothing.

"No we're not, we're getting meat lover's. I'm paying so I get to chose", he said using the money card. It may have been dirty but a large pizza with sausage pepperoni _and _bacon was calling his name.

"I'm the girl so I get to chose", Rukia argued. The two glared at each other and were only separated by the arrival of their waiter. He looked to be in his late teens and had a look in his eyes that Ichigo immediately detested him. It didn't help he was undressing Rukia with his eyes.

"Good afternoon guys what can I get you", he asked never taking his eyes off of Rukia, Rukia didn't seem to notice and just looked at the drink menu before looking up again.

"Can I have a root beer please", she requested handing her menu to the waiter. He shot her a lecherous smile before folding up her menu.

"Of course", he said putting his hands on the table. He leaned over near Rukia but she seemed oblivious to the sleaze.

"I'll have a coke", Ichigo said putting his hand in front of Rukia. The move was clearly defensive and he was kinda miffed that now was when Rukia decided to pay attention.

"Of course", the tone of the waiter's voice was completely different when talking to Ichigo and his smile was a good bit tighter. He walked away and as soon as he disappeared Rukia started laughing much to Ichigo's chagrin.

"What's so funny midget", Ichigo asked stiffly glaring at the small girl who was laughing at his expense.

"Nothing it's just you're so adorable when you're jealous", she teased placing her hand in the one he had extended to block her. Ichigo curled his fingers through hers and he was slightly embarrassed that it managed to calm him down.

"Tch", Ichigo scoffed. He blushed but the red on his face turned to anger as the waiter returned.

"Alright a root beer for the lady", the waiter jeered giving Rukia her drink. He roughly passed Ichigo's making it spill slightly. Ichigo hissed but kept his temper in check and simply turned to the obnoxious and soon to be dead waiter.

"We'd like a large supreme pizza", Ichigo informed him giving him a tight smile and squeezing Rukia's hand supine he didn't have a sign on him that said 'off limits'.

"Of course I'll bring it right out", the waiter said his lips curling slightly at Ichigo. Ichigo just glared at him and the waiter walked away sulking. Rukia giggled again but Ichigo was just relieved the idiot had left.

"So does Tatsuki like Renji", Ichigo asked hoping his friend wouldn't be in a miserable one sided love. Rukia sipped her root beer thoughtfully before answering him.

"Yeah I think so, I'd hate for him to be in some unrequited love soap opera thing", Rukia said continuing to sip her drink. Ichigo found his eyes drawn to his mouth and he was almost grateful to the waiter for showing up when he did.

"Alright one supreme pizza, let me know if you need anything else", the waiter was much quieter this time and Ichigo was pleased that he finally got the message and the beautiful peace of food he was carrying was an amazing peace offering.

"Thank-you", Rukia chirped before digging into her slice, she was half way done with her first piece by the time Ichigo got his on his plate.

"Wow", he mumbled before biting into his own piece. The two ate in silence until the whole pizza was gone the score, Ichigo:9, Rukia:3.

"Come on let's go", Ichigo said standing up. He helped Rukia up and walked over to the register. The girl gave him a sickly sweet smile and Ichigo smirked when he felt Rukia's grip on his hand tighten. He leaned over until his lips brushed her ear.

"Who's jealous now", he whispered mockingly before handing a few bills to the put out cashier. Rukia and Ichigo left the pizzeria and walked out into the cold autumn night only to be smacked around by the wind.

"Kami, it's free-ezing", Rukia said her teeth chattering. She cringed to Ichigo's side and he sent a little thank-you up to the big being in the sky. The two walked against the wind until they finally saw the clinic sign. The two pushed into the house and Rukia shook her hair out as she took off her sweater.

"Well that was fun", Rukia said her cheeks still red from the cold. Ichigo felt his eyes drawn once again to the small Kuchiki. He smiled slightly as she began to babble on about the project and what editing things she was going to use.

"Ichigo are you listening", Rukia asked glaring at him, Ichigo just couldn't bring himself to lie.

"No", he deadpanned. Rukia glared but Ichigo ignored her in favor of leaning in. "You're just too cute midget", and with that Ichigo leaned in and finally pressed his lips to hers.

It sent a shockwave through Ichigo's whole body and he leaned back only to press his lips to hers again. Rukia didn't move for a few seconds but then she pressed hers back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Rukia broke away. Her cheeks were a bright red and Ichigo was pretty sure his we're the same way.

"Um well I uh gotta go", Rukia squeaked out before bolting up the stairs. Ichigo flushed again but he also felt a sense of rightness. His first kiss had been with an annoying midget with no sense of direction and a weird obsession with rabbits.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

End of Day Nine

* * *

Whoo the first kiss! Aw this is my favorite part in all my stories. Hehe. So thank-you for reading and remember a review is the best motivation ever. It only takes a few seconds you don't even have to log in. Thank-you for your support I should update in a few weeks. Check on Wednesday's for an update.

-**Sakura478**


	11. Day Ten

Hello guys how have your last two weeks been. Mine have been busy. I finished my first fanfic Return which I started in March. It was so sad but on the plus side I can start a new story. It's called **Your Highness**, it's an Ichiruki fic. Please check it out the first chapter will be published Friday. Here's the summary or rough draft of it

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of squad five. Age:21, number of years in service:8 you are hereby charged with reckless leadership and direct disobedience to orders given to you by your superiors. Do you have anything to say for yourself" "Uh yeah I do are you serious". After another reckless mission Ichigo is punished to ninety days of serving as a royal guard. Within thirty seconds of meeting the princess he gets tackled to the ground, insults her height, and gets slapped across the face. He is definitely getting demoted to Squad 4. Ichiruki. _

Ok that's it sorry for wasting your time I'm just nervous long time since I started a new story. Please check it out on Friday and tell me what should do for the summary I don't like it very much. Thanks:)

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach**.

P.S. thank you to **Smitha**, **Ru-tama**, **Player Zero**, **Guest**(don't worry this story will get finished I never abandon a story:P), other **Guest**, **purplepam**, and **DinieLuvYunho**(I am so sorry for misspelling it and if I ever misspell it again please tell me sorry) for reviewing these people are amazing.

* * *

Day Ten

Ichigo got up before his alarm even went off and he walked over to the shower his usually sleepy steps now much lighter and almost peppy, a far cry from his usual morning routine. When Ichigo walked out of the shower toweling his hair he found Kon sitting on his bed staring at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ichigo", Kon asked his voice almost panicked as he watched Ichigo walk over to his drawers and threw a clean uniform on the bed.

"What's your problem it's just me", Ichigo said glaring at the stupid mod soul. Kon crawled onto Ichigo's bedside table and glared at the changing teen.

"You've been almost cheerful all morning, it's freaking me out", Kon whimpered as he hid behind Ichigo's lamp. Ichigo just rolled his eyes before throwing his towel at Kon effectively shutting him up.

"Stop being so annoying", he told him about to walk to the door. Kon struggled out of the towel and he scowled at Ichigo.

"Jerk", he muttered crossing his arms over his small plush body Ichigo just smirked at him.

"You know they say that how long it takes for an animal to get a towel off it's head is a measure of its intelligence. I know for a fact Tatsuki's cat can get the towel off a lot quicker", Ichigo told him pulling his jacket on. Kon spluttered and Ichigo just gave a quick wave before slamming his door.

"Idiot", he mumbled before running down the hall and jumping down the stairs quickly. He smiled slightly at the sight of Rukia reading the directions on a poptart package.

"You know you can eat them straight out of the package right", Ichigo whispered from behind her making her jump. He chuckled as she brought a hand to her chest.

"You moron you nearly gave me a heart attack", she scolded smacking him in the chest. Ichigo rubbed it as she turned around. Sometimes he forgot that such a small person could bruise him. It was always painful to be reminded that she wasn't quite what she appeared to be.

"Sorry I assumed a lieutenant would sense when someone was behind him especially when that someone didn't bother hiding their presence", he said his voice mocking. He found great delight in the way her face flushed. She was so easy to rile up.

"Bastard", she grumbled as she opened the poptart and took a big bite. Her pout only made Ichigo laugh more.

"You're just too cute sometimes midget", he teased as he grabbed a piece of her poptart. Rukia flushed even darker and Ichigo couldn't remember a time before when the shinigami had appeared so flustered.

"Well if last night is any indication you find me very cute", Rukia said her eyes piercing. Ichigo faltered slightly but then his cocky smirk returned.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that silly me", he told her absentmindedly. He was completely bluffing since the kiss they'd shared the day before had been on permanent repeat in his head for the sat twelve hours. Funny since it had only taken a few seconds.

"You insensitive jerk", Rukia growled grabbing her bag and heading out of the house and into the street, Ichigo cursed before following after her.

"Rukia wait up I didn't mean it I was just messing with you hold on", Ichigo yelled after her cursing himself for his inability to just say what he meant. For Kami's sake now Rukia was pissed at him and it wasn't even a full 48 hours since they'd gotten together.

"Rukia stop ok I shouldn't have said that. I mean I know it wasn't your first or anything but I know it's still important", Ichigo told her as he turned her to face him. She flinched as he spoke and Ichigo nearly gasped as thoughts of what that entailed crossed his mind.

"Th-that wasn't your first was it", he asked her uncertainly as she looked at the ground.

"And if it was", Rukia said glaring at him. Ichigo grinned and she hissed before turning and walking away.

"Wait Rukia I wasn't making fun of you I was just glad we were in the same boat", Ichigo yelled and Rukia looked at him shocked.

"That was your first kiss", she asked him disbelievingly and he just scratched the back of his head.

"Well yeah unless you count that time on a dare in third grade with Tatsuki but I don't usually count that. I mean not that she's not important to me or anything, well not as important as you. I mean uh-umph!"

Ichigo stood still as Rukia's lips lifted up and touched his own. He shut his eyes and pressed back briefly before she pulled away. Rukia smirked at Ichigo as he looked away blushing.

"Sorry strawberry you're just too cute when you ramble", Rukia said in mock innocence obviously mocking his own pre-kiss words. Ichigo glared at her but that didn't stop him from grabbing her hand as the two made their way to school. The two swung their hands in between them and Ichigo thought it was kind of ironic that he'd become part of 'that couple' that made him sick to his stomach when he saw them on the streets. Rukia's laughter brought him out of his musings.

"What's so funny midget", he asked and Rukia didn't comment on the nickname. It was almost becoming affectionate between the two to mock each other. Strange.

"I was just thinking how funny your panicked face is", Rukia told him laughing as he glared.

"Oh shut up", he pouted and Rukia chuckled as they walked into the school building. Students all over campus stared at them and Ichigo could practically hear the gossip mill go crazy. Girls and boys alike glared and cooed at the couple. Ichigo heard various 'no ways' and 'I knew it' as the two made their way to the classroom. When they walked in everyone turned to stare at them and Ichigo scowled as a few wolf whistles resounded throughout the room.

"Wow so you two finally got together took you long enough", Tatsuki said. Ichigo glared at her not only because of her statement but also because he was sure one of those whistles belonged to her.

"Whoo get some Ichigo", Renji hollered and the redhead barely had time to flinch before Rukia's foot buried itself in his abdomen. Renji lay on the floor gasping like a fish out of water as Rukia stood up and dusted her perfectly clean uniform off.

"Would you like to repeat that Renji", Rukia asked and Renji looked quite panicked as the petite Kuchiki glared at him.

"No", he mumbled and Rukia placed her foot on his stomach.

"No what", she asked and Ichigo shuddered at how much she looked like her brother in that moment.

"No mam", Renji whimpered and everyone in the class laughed at his expense. One glare from Rukia shut all the boys up but all the girls continued to chuckle. Rukia didn't even glare at any of them, must be a girl thing to want to make the male population as miserable as possible.

"Excuse me what is going on here", Mrs. Satomi asked raising an eyebrow at the strange scene that greeted her. Rukia somehow managed to look innocent despite the fact her foot was currently having a chat with Renji's esophagus.

"Oh golly I'm so sorry Mrs. Satomi it's just that Renji was trying to see up Tatsuki's skirt and as a fellow woman I just couldn't allow that", Rukia said her eyes cast downward. Around the room various students looked at Rukia with eyes that expressed great pity. Ichigo felt his mouth drop open at the fact that despite they all saw what happen they all still believed Rukia's tale. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki who was trying her best to look victimized but her gleeful smile kinda ruined the picture. Not that Mrs. Satomi noticed.

"Good for you Rukia I'm sure woman everywhere appreciate your actions. Not many woman would have the courage to stand up to friend like you did well done", Mrs. Satomi commended her and Renji just spluttered in a way that had nothing to do with Rukia's size five sneaker.

"Thank-you Mrs. Satomi I just wish that we could all learn in a safe environment. After all learning is the basis of our lives", Rukia hiccupped her eyes watering. She stepped away from Renji and walked over to Tatsuki. The two girls hugged and Ichigo had to hold back laughter at the look of Renji's face as he sat up. Mrs. Satomi put her hand to her heart obviously touched by the scene.

"You are right and as for you Mr. Abarai I hope you feel ashamed of yourself", Mrs. Satomi scorned and Renji stood up brushing his pants up. Ichigo saw him shake his head but the man didn't say anything he just walked over to his desks and sat down sulking.

"Alright class please take your seats. Now as you all know you were assigned a project over the weekend about a major tragedy in history. I hope you all did something work your efforts and not just a poster with some glitter", Mrs. Satomi said looking pointedly at where Ichigo and Keigo were sitting.

"Now I would like all of you to place your projects on my desk. Please make sure your name is on it and the top three will be shown to the class tomorrow for you all to see", Mrs. Satomi told them and several people groaned while Uryu perked up. The Quincy had a wrap around his wrist as did Chad. Ichigo felt kind of left out that they went hollow hunting without. Although he would much rather hang out with Rukia then a bunch of pissed of souls.

"Ichigo where is your project", Mrs. Satomi asked and Ichigo thought she looked almost gleeful of at the thought of him not having his project.

"Me and Rukia did ours together", he said motioning towards where Rukia was placing their CD on the table. Rukia smiled as she pointed out both their names on the disk. Mrs. Satomi looked rather disappointed before giving Ichigo another dirty look.

"I hope for your sake that Ms. Kuchiki didn't do all the work", she said her eyes telling him that she clearly thought he had done nothing. Ichigo found the whole thing annoying considering he was one of the top students in his grade for Kami's sale couldn't she just leave him alone.

"I-

"Ichigo filmed the whole thing, he did his share of the work", Rukia told her smiling and Ichigo noticed her smile seemed sort of strained. Ichigo smiled at the thought that she didn't appreciate him getting ragged on anymore then he did.

"Alright Ms. Kuchiki I'll take your word for it", Mrs. Satomi said reluctantly. Rukia thanked her before sitting down next to me. She reached over and squeezed my shoulder and I flashed her a half smile before Mrs. Satomi started her lesson.

"Ok class today we're going to be focusing on the issue of healthcare and what it means for your future...

* * *

_BBRRRRIIINNNNGGGG_

Ichigo hopped out of his seat and looped his arm through Rukia's before taking off out of the classroom.

"Students are reminded that homecoming is 7-11 this Friday and tickets are on sale on the front lobby", the loudspeaker announced and Ichigo blushed at the thought of homecoming. Then his brain sparked him back to reality. Homecoming, two weeks, Rukia's assignment.

"Ichigo are you ok you look even paler then usual", Rukia asked her teasing tone not entirely covering up her concern. Ichigo shook his head slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine come on let's go to the roof I have a strong urge to skin Renji alive", Ichigo chuckled and Rukia grinned.

"What you didn't think my little acting scene was bad enough", she said and Ichigo snorted.

"Kami that was brilliant everyone believed you and they saw what _actually _happened", Ichigo laughed and the two leaned against each other as they walked up the stairwell.

"Oi Rukia what the hell was all that about", Renji fumed. Ichigo smiled half heatedly as Rukia and Renji bickered but the enjoyment he would normally find in this situation just wasn't there. He kept glancing at Rukia and thoughts of what he was doing made him sick to his stomach. How would this not end in disaster? If Rukia knew the whole situation on top of the fact she would never speak to him again about 75% of the soul society would arrive at his doorstep trying to dismember him. And that's not even including what Byakuya would do to him. Ugh he hadn't even thought about that. On top of the fact Rukia would never speak to him again he'd have to fend for himself against one of the greatest Shinigamis in the soul society. He would literally carry out the phrase 'to die alone'.

"Hey Ichigo get your stupid girlfriend off me", Renji yelped and Ichigo walked over and picked Rukia off of Renji. She hisses at him and Ichigo felt bile rise in his stomach. How long would this playful side of Rukia last if she knew the truth.

"Shit guys come on we gotta get to class", Tatsuki groaned as she smacked Renji in the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for", Renji asked rubbing the back of his now bruised skull.

"For looking up my skirt", she told him and Renji growled before chasing after the brunette. Ichigo almost smiled but Rukia's grip on his arm was making him hyper aware of his guilt.

"Come on Ichigo let's get to class", she chirped as she led the duo down. Ichigo followed after her not really concentrating on what he was doing. This was a bad idea a really bad idea.

"Alright class open up your history books to Ch.8...

* * *

"Hey Ichigo Tatsuki invited me over and I won't get back until late so I'll see you in the morning ok", Rukia said as the two made their way down the stairs. Ichigo nodded and she placed a tender kiss on his cheek making his face flush. All of the guys gave him knowing looks but Ichigo just ignored them and sprinted in the direction of his home. This whole plan was a bad idea. Not only did he risk ruining a relationship that he had never known he'd wanted, but he also ran the risk of losing the chance to have Rukia in his life at all and the idea of that was unbearable. He didn't know how his life would be able to function without her in it. And that's why he had to decide what was the best thing to do.

Break up with her and go back to being friends and let go of her for two years or stay with her and run the risk of her finding out and walking out of his life forever. Both were horrible choices and Ichigo winced at the thought of both of them but at the end of the day Ichigo had to make a decision.

Which one was the most unbearable?

End of Day Ten

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter. It's getting a little more serious as we draw closer to the end. We only have four more days to go 11,12,13, and 14. What's going to happen, what will Ichigo choose. The question is eating me up and I'm the author, I feel even sorrier for you guys. Please **review** and make sure to check out **Your Highness** which will be published on Friday. Thank-you!

-**Sakura478**


	12. Day Eleven

HI GUYS! Hehe hey I hope everyone had an awesome two weeks mine have been pretty boring but I assume one of you did something exciting. I would like to thank **Smitha**, **DinieLuvYunho**, **Ru-tama**, and **purplepam** for reviewing. Thank you guys so much.

**Disclaimer: I do not bleach**. If I did there would be a lot more romance and a lot less "Ooh look at me I'm strong let's take over the world because it's worked out so well the last twelve arcs ooh" seriously enough with the taking over the world thing, what's so great about it. You want it you can have it. Eh enough ranting...that was long.

* * *

Day Eleven

"Ichigo you look horrible", Uryu told him as the two walked into the gates. Ichigo just rubbed his eyes knowing that he looked like shit.

"I didn't get much sleep last night", Ichigo mumbled and Uryu looked at him sympathetically.

"Worried about Rukia", he guessed and Ichigo nodded running his fingers through his hair like he usually did when he was worried about something.

"I don't see any way of this whole thing working out", Ichigo told his friend solemnly and he saw Uryu purse his lips thoughtfully.

"You could always tell her the truth", Uryu suggested and Ichigo scoffed.

"Yeah and so after she kills me, she'll go back up to the sound society and kill me again and then take the job anyway", Ichigo said and he could practically feel Uryu's pity for him coming off in waves.

"You could break up with her and try to retain your guy's friendship", Uryu said and Ichigo just shook his head.

"No it wouldn't work, we're at the point where it would really hurt us to break up I mean up can't just kiss someone and then say 'hey let's just be friends'. It doesn't work out that way", Ichigo told him and he was nearly to the school entrance before he noticed Uryu wasn't following him.

"Uryu", he questioned turning to face the shocked man. It took Ichigo a second to recall exactly what he said but when he did he realized why the Quincy wasn't moving.

"You kissed her", Uryu said shocked and his eyes seemed to look almost...disappointed.

"Well uh yeah", Ichigo mumbled and he almost fell backwards when Uryu cursed loudly.

"Uryu-

"Damn it that means Chad wins. Damnit how is someone so socially recluse able to predict things so accurately. I thought you wouldn't have the guts to do it until at least homecoming and Renji bet you wouldn't until hell froze over but Chad guess it would take less than 10 days and he won. Man now I'm going to be short 50 bucks and I won't have enough to get my socks dry-cleaned. Oh this is so horrendous. Maybe Chad will let me pay him back later...

As his friend continued to ramble Ichigo just stood there shocked and mildly offended.

"Wait so you guys made a bet about when I would kiss Rukia", Ichigo asked dumbfounded and Uryu nodded.

"And you and Renji thought it would take at least two weeks possibly longer", Ichigo asked and Uryu nodded confirming his suspicions that his best friends were assholes.

"Well I thought it would take like a month before you held her hand and Renji thought you wouldn't hug her until you take up permanent residence in the soul society", Uryu pointed out and Ichigo made a mental not to go and ask Renji how things were going with Tatsuki. See how the bastard liked that.

"Who do you guys think I am", Ichigo asked wondering when he had ever acted so emotionally stunted that his friends would think it would take him that LNG to make a move(A/N oh Ichigo you are one of the most emotionally stunted people I know. Seriously 366 episodes and nothing. Even had a whole movie about you two. Hell half your lines are "RUKIA!")

"Well for starters you rescued her and during a moment so romantic I almost squealed at it you threw her to another guy, who was in love with her at the time, like she was a football.

Next you risked becoming a hollow for her and yet at your reunion: football. Seriously Ichigo you're a disgrace to men everywhere. Not to mention the fact that she's loved in your closet for months and nothings ever happened I mean really don't you have any hormon-

"Shut up", a scarlet Ichigo demanded. It wasn't his fault that Rukia liked his closet, he'd told her to go room at Urahara's place at least twice a day since he'd met her. Although now that he was thinking about it, he hadn't told her that lately. But it's not like he enjoyed the fact she slept in his closet. He wasn't a perv like Kon. Or Uryu if that bastard was thinking that way.

"Sorry, Kami forbid I state the obvious", Uryu said before heading into their classroom. It was empty thankfully and Ichigo growled slightly before sitting in the back corner which was far away from Uryu's standard seat in the front. It was silent for a few seconds before Uryu apparently decided to continue his quest to embarrass Ichigo as much as possible before the first bell rang.

"So did she kiss you, because if that's the case I think Chad lost because the deal was that _you _would kiss her", Uryu said and Ichigo glared at him before blushing slightly.

"I kissed her, well the first time the second time she kissed me", he told Uryu and Uryu wolf whistled.

"So it's happened more than once. Renji's going to blow a gasket", Uryu chuckled and Ichigo frowned.

"But he doesn't like Rukia, she said he liked Tatsuki", Ichigo said not likening the thought of Renji harboring any more feelings for his old friend. Before Uryu could answer a set of footsteps walked into the room with a suspicious expression attached to their owners face.

"Who likes me", Tatsuki asked her eyebrow raised as she looked at the two boys. Ichigo sat there like an idiot for about two seconds before his brain attempted to save his sorry ass.

"Hey Tatsuki, what are you doing here? I thought Rukia was spending the night at your house", Ichigo told her as he noticed a distinct lack of midget in the room. Tatsuki glared at him letting him know she was perfectly aware of the change in subject but she decided to answer him anyway.

"Softball team had their weekly morning run and breakfast this morning, Orihime and Rukia were still asleep when I left but then again the sun was too. They'll probably be here any minute, but back to what I was talking about. Who likes me", Tatsuki asked and Uryu and Ichigo exchanged a glance before the unknown subject of her quarries walked into the room.

"Hey guys", he said plopping his bag down a few desks away from Ichigo. Tatsuki glared at him and he shifted back in his seat apparently nervous about what he had done to anger the girl.

"I'm not a dude", she told him and Renji looked at her incredulously before leaning forward in his seat.

"What are you talking about", Renji asked and Ichigo saw Tatsuki splutter even though Ichigo was pretty sure Renji hadn't been questioning her gender.

"I'm a girl. I wear a skirt, I like to see guys shirtless, I have boob-

"I know that's not what I meant. I was just saying it as a greeting. I'm perfectly aware you're a girl, trust me", Renji told her and Ichigo almost laughed as the shinigami's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Tatsuki too looked slightly embarrassed and Ichigo nearly started singing praises to Kami when a huge group of girls walked into the room. The group was giggling and one of them pulled Tatsuki in making all the boys sigh in relief.

"That was close", Renji said scratching his ridiculous looking headband. Ichigo and Uryu nodded in agreement and they all thanked Kami that girls were pack creatures.

"Good morning guys isn't a beautiful day", Orihime chirped as she walked in humming and twirling around as she made her way over to Uryu.

"Uryu guess what. I was on my way home yesterday when I saw this stand open by the park. They were selling thread and I saw the most beautiful color and it reminded me of you. Look", Orihime told him and she brought a ball of thread out of her purse and Ichigo chuckled as he saw it was the color of Uryu's eyes.

"Isn't it pretty", Orihime asked and the Quincy blushed as he looked at the thread.

"It's quite beautiful but I my favorite color is a soft orange", Uryu told her blushing profusely and Orihime looked slightly put out before she brightened up again.

"That's like the color of my hair", she said loudly smiling at him and Uryu looked down at his desk.

"I'm aware", he told her shortly and Orihime hummed as she tossed Uryu the thread.

"What's this for", Uryu asked as he held up the thread carefully. Orihime rolled her eyes at him.

"I told you I bought it thinking of you, besides I can't knit or sow. I'm sure you'll make it into something beautiful just like you always do", she told him and Ichigo wondered if they made thread the same shade of red as Uryu's face because it was definitely his current favorite color.

"Thank-you Orihime", he whispered as he gently placed the thread in his sewing kit which he had taken out of his bag. The red head beamed as Uryu placed it in its own compartment.

"You're welcome Uryu", she told him before skipping over to Tatsuki who had been watching the scene fondly.

"That was cute", a voice whispered in Ichigo's ear and Ichigo nearly leapt out of his seat as he turned around to look at the smirking shinigami.

"Rukia what the hell", he yelled at her and she laughed as she lounged against the wall behind his seat.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, I mean I thought that someone of your caliber would sense someone coming who wasn't even hiding their presence", she teased and Ichigo realized she was mimicking his words from the day before.

"Haha very funny", Ichigo scowled and Rukia stuck her tongue out at him making him roll his eyes.

"Careful strawberry or one day your eyes might get stuck back there", Rukia told him and Ichigo responded by once again rolling his eyes.

"At least then I wouldn't have to see your face everyday", Ichigo said pouting and Rukia smirked at him.

"Aww you know you love seeing my face all the time. It lights up your otherwise ordinary existence", she told him and he saw the irony that it was seeing her that had changed everything. Although her ass was the first thing he saw of her up close. Not that that was a bad thing.

"You wish", Ichigo scoffed and Rukia smiled as she linked her fingers behind his neck.

"Why wish for something I already have, seems kind of repetitive don't you think", she told him leaning in close to him. Her standing form eye level with his face since he was sitting down.

"What exactly is it that you think you have", Ichigo asked as their faces got closer.

"You", she whispered her breath coating his lips. Before their lips could meet a loud cough was heard from behind him. Rukia blushed and backed off but Ichigo turned to give the dude a piece of his mind.

"Hey-

Ichigo's words stuck on his throat as he saw the 'dude' behind was really his teacher. He heard Rukia sigh behind him and he cringed slightly as he saw raise an extremely thin eyebrow.

"Yes ", she said as if wanting him to tell her off. Ichigo was sure shed enjoy that since it seemed to be her main goal in life to make him as miserable as possible. Ichigo looked around the room and saw every student staring at him. He shot Tatsuki and Renji a glare since both were silently cracking up tears streaming down their faces.

"Nothing ma'am", he told her quietly and she nodded satisfied, if not a little disappointed, at his response.

"Well then I would like you to take your seat, and e please not that PDA is not tolerated during class", she told him her tone not nearly as sweet as it was when she was speaking to Rukia. Ichigo nodded and sat down in his chair while Rukia took the seat next to him. As walked to the front of the classroom several people let out wolf whistles but she didn't do anything much to Ichigo's chagrin.

"Alright class we're going to show the top three presentations today. The winners were Uryu with his very accurate replica of a blood stained seventh century gown, nice job. Tatsuki and Orihime with their skit about the holocaust and Rukia's video about Marie Antoinette that Ichigo…helped her on", she said and she seemed suspicious of my assistance. Because dumping ketchup on a dress takes a lot of skill.

"Now I'm going to show you the three presentations please show respect to your peers", told them and everyone mumbled amongst themselves. Ichigo just glared at the chalkboard and was only deterred from that because a small hand reached out to squeeze his own. Ichigo shot Rukia a small smile before turning to look at the projector.

* * *

"Wow I had no idea my precious Rukia was such a good actress", Keigo whined as he shed a few tears. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist as he glared at his long time friend.

"She's not yours", Ichigo told him and Keigo raised his hands up in defeat and walked away. Rukia scoffed and flicked Ichigo's temple.

"I'm not anyone's", she told them as she as she sat down against on the roof leaning against the railing. Ichigo chuckled a little before sitting down next t her. He pulled two sack lunches and handed one to Rukia who immediate grabbed the small juice box out of it. She stabbed her straw into the small container and eagerly drank down the juice much to everyone else's amusement.

"I will never understand your love of those things. Then again I don't understand your attraction to Ichigo either", Tatsuki teased and Ichigo hit her arm and she socked him in the gut making him wince. Tatsuki just gave him an innocent smile and Renji looked at her like he was about to get down on one knee and propose.

"Shut up", Ichigo grumbled and Rukia patted his head making him swipe her hand away. The rest of the group laughed at his expense. He hated how often that seemed to be happening these days.

The group laughed and ate in peace until the bell rang. Everyone was walking when Orihime noticed Tatsuki wasn't there.

"Hey does anyone know where Tatsuki went, I don't see her", Orhime said frowning as she looked around for her friend. Everyone shook their heads and looked around until Uryu started choking.

"Uryu what's wrong", Orhime asked worried until everyone noticed that he was laughing so hard he appeared to be having trouble breathing. Instead of answering he held up his finger to where a smirking Tatsuki was holding up a huge and rather amusing piece of cardboard.

"Oh my god", Renji said his face turning red in embarrassment not that Ichigo could blame him.

'GO WITH ME TO HOMECOMING EYEBROWS'

"Wow looks like we know who wears the pants in _your_ relationship", Uryu said after his laughter had calmed down. Renji waved him away as he walked over to Tatsuki.

"What the hell are you doing", Renji yelled at her and Tatsuki just laughed at him although Ichigo could tell she was feeling nervous.

"Well I figured you wouldn't do it so I decided to take the first step. So what's your answer", Tatsuki asked and everyone held their breaths as Renji looked from her to the poster.

"Well after you made me look like such a dumbass I don't think any other girl is going to ask me so I guess you're stuck with me", Renji told her and Tatsuki smirked as she smacked Renji with the poster board.

"Tch a simple yes would have been fine", she scowled and Renji just scoffed.

"It's never that simple with you", Renji protested and Tatsuki glared at him.

"What are you trying to say, that I'm difficult", Tatsuki asked him her voice threatening body disfiguration.

"No I'm just saying that would you have really been satisfied with just a yes", Renji questioned and Tatsuki pursed her lips.

"Well I guess not", Tatsuki admitted and Ichigo thanked Kami that the situation had resolved itself.

"See, now about your stupid poster"

"What did you just say?"

Ichigo dragged Rukia into the classroom before the battle could take place.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and Ichigo took a deep breath once it was just him and Rukia.

"Well that was different", Rukia said and Ichigo laughed at the huge understatement.

"Yeah but at least it's all settled and we can go back to our normal everyday lives", Ichigo said as he opened up the door to house and allowed Rukia in before evolving her.

"Ha, there will never be anything normal about Renji having a girlfriend", Rukia said giggling before turning the TV on.

"That's true I always assumed eyebrows would die alone", Ichigo told her sitting next to her as some show came on about a demon butler and his cross dressing master(A/N Oh black butler I love thee more than water, I live thee more than air. Oh Sebastian I wish you were real and not just a character written to give all of us fan girls a reason to live. Oh the humanity!).

"Well at least he has a date to homecoming", Rukia said and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well so do I so that isn't something he has over me", Ichigo said and he was kind of shocked when Rukia turned away from him.

"No you don't", she said and Ichigo looked at her for a second confused before a light bulb went off. Ichigo cleared his throat in a rather dramatic fashion as he got off the couch and knelt before Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki will you go to homecoming with me", Ichigo proposed and he grinned as Rukia's lips twitched telling his she was amused as well.

"No", she told him crossing her arms over her chest making Ichigo blanch until she smirked at him.

"Unless you watch the new Shinobi movie with me", Rukia said and Ichigo groaned at the thought of watching another three hours of an idiot, a pretty girl, and a constipated 16-year old argue and talk about their feelings while killing people.

"Fine", he groaned and Rukia smiled victoriously as she popped the disk in and started the movie off.

_"Konoha means nothing to me all I desire is revenge"_

The only things that stopped Ichigo from banging his head against the wall was the petite shinigami tucked underneath his arm who was watching the movie with great interest. He supposed it could be worse, this was definitely better than having to watch the movie with no cuddling. Ugh what was wrong with him saying words like cuddling, he was going soft.

If only it could last.

End of Day Eleven.

* * *

Ok that's it for Day Eleven. Only three days left I'm so excited. This fic is starting to wrap it up but don't start cheering yet we have more things to endure before we get to our ending. Tune in next time for our final Homecoming proposal (it's going to be so cute, I thought of it while I was writing this chapter but it didn't fit in right). Please check out my other story **Your** **Highness**. I've gotten a lot of good feedback on it but it would be cool if I could hear from some of you. Please **review**

**-Sakura478**


	13. Day Twelve

Ok here is Day Twelve. I hope you all like it. Please check out my new Ichiruki fic **Your Highness** which I will be updating on Friday. It currently has two chapters. Thank-you to **Ru-tama**, **purplepam**, **Phantom clare**(you are my first reviewer in French. Thanks!), **Guest**(you're right I do have problems, thank you for pointing that out it gave me something to laugh about during P.E.), and **falchonrukichi**. You guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Day Twelve

Ichigo woke up extremely warm. He looked down at his chest to see Rukia sleeping peacefully. Ichigo smiled fondly at her and slipped out of her hold as carefully as he could without waking her up. Ichigo looked at the clock and saw that he had another fifteen minutes before he had to actually be awake. He should of just stay put.

Enjoy it while you can

Ichigo ignored the little voice inside his head as walked into the kitchen on a mission to find something edible for breakfast. They had already eaten nearly all the food that Yuzu had prepared for them. It didn't matter much since they'd be back in two days.

Wow two days, that's all that was left of the Fourteen Days. In just two weeks everything had changed between him and Rukia, and now he ran the risk of losing everything they had ever had.

"Why is everything so complicated", Ichigo asked quietly to himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone responded.

"What's complicated", Rukia asked yawning her short charcoal hair sticking up in various places. Ichigo had to admit it looked rather adorable.

"Just the whole homecoming thing. Why can't everyone just say how they feel instead of all this complicated shit", Ichigo complained and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Because human emotions are some 'complicated shit'", she said quoting him. He frowned but she just smiled cutely before grabbing his cereal.

"Hey that's mine", Ichigo whined and he tried snatching back but was rewarded with a kick to the stomach.

"Not anymore it isn't", Rukia grinned and munched happily on the stolen goods while Ichigo scowled. He decided it wasn't worth the effort of getting it back and just started to fix another bowl much to Rukia's amusement.

"So what's on the agenda for today", Rukia asked grinning while Ichigo ate his new bowl of cereal.

"School", he told her looking at the clock glad there was another hour before they had to leave. He had to admit it was nice eating breakfast without rushing out the door.

"Oh, that's boring", Rukia told him frowning as she chewed on her cereal. Ichigo didn't know what she expected; they only had so much free time.

"Well don't you have to get a dress or something for homecoming? I doubt Yuzu has anything appropriate for the dance", Ichigo told her and Rukia froze.

"Dammit I totally forgot about that! Shit", she cursed running up the stairs. Ichigo watched her go frozen and he could hear her rummaging through Yuzu's closet.

"Damn", Rukia ran back down the stairs and she was pacing back and forth across the kitchen and dining room.

"What's the big deal can't you just go with Orihime and Tatsuki", Ichigo asked and Rukia just rolled her eyes.

"They already got their dresses last week and all the good dresses will be gone by now anyway", she told him and Ichigo nodded slightly as if he actually understood the ways of dress shopping.

"So what exactly are you going to do", he asked and she frowned in thought for a second before nodding.

"I'll just go to the soul society after school. I have tons of formal dresses from all the events Brother has made me go to", she told him.

"I'm sure one of them will fit the occasion", she said and she sighed in relief before pulling herself onto the counter and continuing her consumption of his cereal.

"So you're all set", Ichigo asked dubiously as she ate peacefully.

"Yeah, I'll just have to bribe Urahara to open the gate for me so I don't have to go through all the stupid procedures the court makes I do", Rukia told him and he felt confused.

"So wait you belong to the most powerful clan in the soul society but they still make you go through all the procedures everyone else does. That seems kinda pointless", Ichigo told her and she scoffed at him some milk dripping down her chin.

"We have to follow the rules like everyone else Ichigo. You've met my brother, does he seem the type to bend the rules because of his last name", she asked him wiping the milk off with a napkin. Ichigo shook his head and narrowed his eyes as he remembered the onetime Byakuya should have definitely broken the rules.

"Yeah he doesn't seem the type to break the rules for anything or anyone. Even if that person is family", he said bitterly. Rukia looked like she wanted to say something against his statement but she just leaned back against the counter.

"He does it when it counts", she told him and Ichigo looked at her in disbelief.

"Rukia he was about to let you die. If I hadn't been there you wouldn't be alive. You would be dead", Ichigo spat at her and she flinched a little bit.

"I know Ichigo but you were there and you did save me. Hell you saved me even when I told you explicitly not to. I think you have me covered without my Brother's help", she told him and Ichigo blushed slightly.

"I won't always be there to save you", he mumbled and she just laughed at him.

"So what, you think I can't take care of myself", she asked him and Ichigo quickly began to backpedal, knowing this conversation was going to end with him unconscious or unfit to move.

"No you can take care of yourself, it just makes me nervous when you're by yourself that's all", he told her and he then cursed inwardly at the sappy words that had just exited his mouth. It was a good thing none of the guys were here to witness this or he'd never live it down. Damn he was going soft.

"You don't need to be nervous. I've been doing this longer then you have. I wasn't made a lieutenant for nothing", Rukia told him placing her hand on his shoulder. Ichigo placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed before letting go.

"I know you're strong but that doesn't mean I don't want to protect you. It's kind of hard to just sit back while you do everything yourself", Ichigo told her and he looked up to see Rukia crossing her arms.

"So how do you think I feel? You make me do that every battle you can", she told him and he scratched the back of his head kind of embarrassed.

"Well I just want to make sure you're ok", Ichigo mumbled embarrassed. Rukia smiled at him and she leaned her head in making Ichigo's eye narrow with something that sure as hell wasn't anger.

"I know, but if we both fight together we'll defeat the bad guys faster and we'll see for ourselves that the other is safe. Isn't that a good deal", Rukia asked him and Ichigo didn't answer as her lips met his. Their lips moved together until Rukia was nearly falling off the counter. Ichigo pushed her back without disconnecting their lips. This continued until they broke apart for air and Rukia chanced a glance at the clock.

"Damn we only have thirty minutes until school starts, I gotta go", she told him slipping off the counter. Ichigo frowned but brightened up slightly as she placed one last kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you in a bit, alright", Rukia said before running up the stairs. He stays until he heard the sound of a shower running and he too started making his way up the stairs. He quickly shut his door and fell back on his bed.

"Why is everything so complicated", he asked aloud and this time no one answered him.

* * *

"Rukia come on we got to go", Ichigo called out knocking on her, well his sister's, door. He heard her mumble something under her breath but it was too quiet for him to catch. He could tell it hadn't been kind though.

"I'm coming", she told him and she swung the door open and he took a step back as she slung her school bag over her shoulder. She ran off down the stairs and Ichigo followed after her easily and he locked the door as the two left the house.

Once out of the house Rukia slowed down. Ichigo fell into step with her and the two walked in a peaceful silence. Ichigo had to admit it as rather nice.

"CARROT TOP, WAIT UP", and now it was ruined. Ichigo groaned while Rukia giggled and the two turned around to see Renji running towards them. He was panting slightly and Rukia hit him on the back a few times making him glare at her.

"What are you doing, when someone's panting you don't hit them on the back that's when they're choking", Renji scolded her and she placed her hands on he rips and Ichigo cursed as he looked at his watch. This little argument was going to make them late to school.

"I was just trying to help, you should be grateful I even bother with an idiot like you", she sneered and before the two could get out of their gigai's Ichigo got in between them.

"As much as I would love to see you kill each other, we're going to be late so put the claws away until later ok", he told them and he heard them grumble a little under their breaths but Ichigo ignored it in favor of not getting detention.

"Fine let's go", Rukia said adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Ichigo and Renji followed after her and Ichigo looked to Renji curiously.

"Why are you here anyway, this is the long way to school from Urahara's place", Ichigo asked and Rukia fell back in step with them as she waited with Ichigo for Renji's answer.

"I had to take care of a hollow earlier so I thought I might as well walk with you guys to school. I went to your house but you were already gone so I had to run to catch up with you guys", Renji said almost accusingly.

"Well it's not our fault we actually want to be on time for school", Ichigo scowled and Renji glared at him but Rukia's voice interrupted there would be battle.

"Hey Chad, hey Uryu", she called up and she ran ahead to greet their friends. Ichigo looked at them and nearly flinched when he saw Uryu. He was knitting what looked to be a wallet but what was really weird was his face. It was even paler then normal and his forehead had beads of sweat on it. Ichigo looked at Chad but he just shrugged, apparently he didn't know what was wrong with the Quincy either.

"Um Uryu are you alright", Ichigo asked hesitantly. The Quincy briefly paused in his work before laughing stiffly.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be? You say the weirdest things Ichigo", Uryu told him laughing nervously. Ichigo raised a brow but he didn't push his friend any further as they entered the school gates.

"Hey guys", Orihime called out running over to the group. Tatsuki walked behind her at a slower pace and stood next to her as Orihime chattered on about the new recipe she had tried the night before.

"So I put the chocolate syrup over the peas and mixed that with curry. Then I put that on top of the roll I made, the one with the bits of garlic in it. It was so delicious, I had leftovers so I brought them for lunch if you wanna try them", she told them and the whole group flinched at the thought of eating the odd concoction.

"Oh wow look at the time we better get to class guys", Tatsuki said changing the subject without alerting the bubbly orange haired girl. Everyone nodded and for once the entire class showed up to class on time. The bell rang after they entered the room and Ichigo placed a quick kiss on Rukia's lips before sitting down. He ignored the 'awws' and wolf whistles in favor of staring at the window. He only turned to the front when cleared her throat.

"Good morning class today we are going to be discussing the...

* * *

Ichigo yawned as the bell rang and he stretched getting up before Rukia grabbed his hand. The two walked off with the rest tagging behind. Ichigo looked up as Rukia nudged him and he looked in the direction she was indicating to see Uryu walking over to Orihime with a determined expression. Ichigo stopped walking and the rest of the group followed suit before backing away slowly to give them some privacy while still being able to hear everything they say. So it wasn't really giving them any privacy. Eh, oh well.

"Hey Orihime", Uryu greeted weakly and she looked up her mouth full of her toxic leftovers. She swallowed before smiling brightly at him making the Quincy blush. Ichigo watched the scene curious as to what the archer was up to.

"Good afternoon Uryu would like some of my lunch", Orihime asked holding out the bowl that the young woman was eating from. Ichigo could understand why Uryu spoke his head, the stuff looked like it was going to break out of the bowl and eat _him. _

"Orihime I came here to...request your presence at a very important event in the imminent future", Uryu told her and it took Ichigo a few seconds to process the request. If it took Ichigo that long there was no way Orihime was going to get it.

"You want to request my presence", she repeated her tone curious. Uryu rubbed the back of his head and he timidly brought out something from his pocket.

"Yes, at homecoming to be specific. I-I made you this", Uryu stammered before opening his hand revealing what looked to be a blue rose. What made the rose so unique was the orange tints that appeared in the flower. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the flower and nearly gasped as he realized that the flower was made of fabric. He saw Orihime's eyes widen in the same realization. She gingerly took the flower and she handled carefully as if one wrong move would tear the small blossom.

"It's beautiful, it's blue and orange just like us", Orihime whispered smiling at Uryu. With Uryu sat down next to Orihime.

"So what's in this again", Uryu asked pointing towards the dish Orihime was holding.

"Oh it has chocolate, peas, curry, and...

Ichigo smiled at the two and he turned and walked toward the classroom now that lunch was almost over.

"Aw, we wasted a whole lunch watching that", Renji whined and Tatsuki smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up, I'm just glad she's happy and I know you're happy for Uryu. If anything you're just jealous that you lost your only potential lover", Tatsuki teased and Renji frowned at her before slapping her arm.

"Oh shut it and if I recall correctly a girl just asked me to homecoming yesterday. I mean sure she's a bitch but she has an awesome ass-

Renji was cut off by Tatsuki slamming her hand into his throat. He sat down on the ground gasping and if he hadn't heard Renji talk about his childhood friend's ass Ichigo might have pitied the dude.

"Harsh Tatsuki", Renji gasped and Rukia chuckled as she squeezed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo turned to Rukia and he wondered if she would always make him feel like this. He hoped so. Rukia looked at her watch and frowned before looking back up at Ichigo.

"I gotta go", she told him and he frowned grabbing her other hand in his.

"I thought you weren't going until after school", he said his voice taking on an almost whining tone.

"It's the only time Urahara would open the gate for him", Rukia told him and Ichigo scowled slightly before looking back at her.

"I'll walk you to the gate", he told her, wishing she wasn't taking off when they didn't really have that much time left together. He wasn't so naive as to think the fourteen day mark would pass uneventfully.

"Alright", Rukia replied. The two walked down to the school's front gate and Ichigo wished the walk was a little longer. Once they got to the gate Rukia turned around to face him. Ichigo smirked at her and she replied by pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"See you later carrot top", she called out before taking off down the street. Ichigo watched her go.

"Wow, you got it bad", a voice from behind Ichigo whistled. Ichigo turned around to see Renji with his hands stuffed into his pockets looking at him with what seemed to be pity.

"What's that supposed to mean", Ichigo snapped and Renji just rolled his eyes before walking back towards the classroom.

"Don't ask a question when you already know the answer to it. It just makes you look even dumber", Renji told him before disappearing into the school building. Ichigo looked after him before turning back to the direction Rukia had run off in.

He had no idea what Renji was talking about. The man was just being an idiot as usual. That's all.

That's all.

* * *

End of Day Twelve

Ok guys we have two more days left until the end. Geez this story is so close to being done I'm kinda sad. Just for future info this fic will be done before January so enjoy it while it last. I was kind of disappointed with this chapter, I feel like I'm not putting in enough of Rukia but it's hard to. I like Uryu though, I feel like he's totally into Orihime especially in the rescue Rukia arc. Please **review** and keep tuned in for the next update.

-Sakura478


	14. Day Thirteen

Hey guys I promise I'm alive I've just been uninspired. I would like to thank **NiceGoingLife**, **purplepam**, **Smitha**, **Ben10** **madness**, **Arkanium**, and **JustGrace13** for their reviews. You're awesome!

BTW: I published an Oneshot called **Seven Not So Easy Steps.** Please go check it out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Day Thirteen

Ichigo glared at the window as the sun steadily rose up from its place below the horizon. Ichigo couldn't help but wish it would go back down and buy him some more time. The past few days he'd begun to really doubt his whole 'plan'. It was supposed to be just a casual thing that made Rukia realize all the things she'd be missing if she left. It wasn't supposed to be this huge thing, for Kami's sake she wasn't supposed to have feelings for him! Now he was stuck as his guilt ate him up from the inside. He couldn't just keep lying to Rukia. She had to know what was really going on. But then what would he tell her? 'Hey, I'm only dating you so you don't go and ditch us again'. That just sounded stupid. This whole thing was stupid.

_What do you know? This house is falling apart_

_What can I say? This house is falling apart_

_We got no money, but we go-_

"What", Ichigo bit out as he answered the phone. It was six thirty in the morning, and Ichigo was not a morning person(A/N not that he's all rainbows and gumdrops during the rest of the day either).

"Geez someone's in a pissy mood", Renji chuckled and Ichigo wondered if his father would be pissed if he smashed his phone up against the wall.

"What do you want", Ichigo asked and he could practically feel Renji's smug expression through the phone.

"I was just calling to see how you were doing. Is that so wrong", Renji asked his voice tinted with mock hurt.

"When it's six in the morning it's a crime the devil himself wouldn't commit", Ichigo told him and he frowned when he heard Renji laugh again.

"Well I didn't realize it was such a crime. I'm on hollow duty and I'm bored. I figured you'd be awake right now so I decided to call you and ask about what was going on with you and Rukia", Renji told him and Ichigo stiffened slightly before scoffing into the phone.

"What do you mean 'what's going on'? I don't think it's too exciting", Ichigo told him scowling, not that Renji could see it.

"Well do you think she's going to stay? I mean otherwise the plan is a wast-

"Look I gotta go", Ichigo said and he hung up despite Renji's protests and then tossed his phone onto his desk. Ichigo rubbed his eyes before getting up and walking to his bathroom. The water that flowed down his back did little to appease him and Ichigo felt like the steam was suffocating him.

_Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. RUKIA. RUKIA._

"Gah", Ichigo gasped as he shut off the water and threw himself out of the shower. He lay there on his hands and knees as his heart continued to pound mercilessly in his chest. A hard knock on the door caused Ichigo to jump nearly bumping his head on the towel rod.

"Ichigo, are you alright", the woman of his thoughts asked and Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He swallowed again but still nothing came out.

"Ichigo", Rukia repeated and Ichigo could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, I just...slipped", Ichigo replied and then cursed at his lame answer. He slipped, really?

"Tch you're such a klutz. You better hurry up it's already almost time to go. You've been wasting the hot water for nearly an hour now", she told him and Ichigo smirked slightly.

"Did the princess not get any hot water this morning", Ichigo cooed and he nearly jumped up again at the old noise Rukia's fist made as it launched at his door. Ichigo winced as he saw cracks forming on his door. How the hell was he supposed to explain that one?

"Shut up baka", she yelled at him and Ichigo was very thankful that a door separated them so she didn't kill him. And see him naked, another good reason to thank the door. The door that was now horribly cracked.

"Whatever I'll be out in a minute midget, unless of course you want a show", he said his voice suggestive. Ichigo chuckled as he heard her scamper from the room. He grabbed a towel off the rack and went into his room. He quickly changed into his uniform before running down the stairs where Rukia was eating cereal as she read another one of her shoujo mangas.

"I don't get why you read that crap", Ichigo said pouring his own bowl and he ducked as Rukia's spoon was predictably chucked at him. He picked the spoon off the floor and tossed it into the sink as Rukia glared at him.

"It's not crap it's romantic", she said pursing her lips at him. Ichigo rolled his eye before reaching behind him and opening up one of the drawers.

"They're unrealistic and give girls these big expectations of what they'll get out of a relationship that not even the best guys could meet. They're pointless", Ichigo told her before tossing her a new spoon. Rukia caught it and dug back into her cereal which was code for 'whatever I'm done discussing this'. The two ate in silence before they put their bowl away and headed for the door.

"You know something Ichigo", Rukia called out as the two ran out into the street.

"What", he asked and she looked up at him.

"I've read lots and lots of manga and there have been some pretty amazing guys but I wouldn't want to date any of them", she told him and Ichigo raised one of his slim orange eyebrows.

"Oh", he said and she walked closer to him.

"Yeah they're too boring. I need someone with a little spunk or and a spine if it's possible", she said and Ichigo smiled at her before taking her hand.

"Really", he asked and she chuckled softly.

"Really", she told him and the two had just turned the street when Rukia opened her mouth again.

"Do you know where I could find a guy like that"

"Stupid midget"

The walk to school was relatively uneventful and Ichigo groaned slightly as he saw all of his friends waving at them at the gate.

"Ichigo they're our friends, can you at least pretend to be happy", Rukia asked and Ichigo rolled his eyes before removing his hand from hers.

"If me being bored and uninterested bothered them they would have said something ages ago. It's not exactly a new occurrence", Ichigo told her before wrapping his arm around her petite shoulders. She looked up at him and then at his arm.

"Why'd you do that", she asked and Ichigo smirked.

"Because you're so short it was hurting my arm to keep my hand so low. This way is more comfortable", he said and right on time her fist connected with his stomach.

"You fool", she glared before stopping off towards their friends. Ichigo rubbed his now bruised abdomen before catching up with her.

"Geez don't you two ever stop fighting", Renji griped as Rukia sat down next to Orihime and Tatsuki who were debating the new episode of some chic show that had premiered the day before. Ichigo didn't bother answering and the boys sat on silence before Uryu cleared his throat.

"So are we doing anything before the dance", he asked and the boys all looked at each other before looking back at him confused.

"Why would we", Renji asked and Uryu shook his head.

"Never mind", Uryu sighed and then he looked up at Chad. "Chad are you even going", Uryu asked.

"No, I'm going to go on hollow duty so you guys are undisturbed", Chad told them and Ichigo felt bad that the guy was focused on their happiness instead of his own.

"Are you sure, cuz we can always leave early or take turns-

"Its fine", Chad said and he leaned against the tree in a pose that clearly said he was done talking. Ichigo, Uryu and Renji exchanged looks before shrugging. The boys all dropped to the ground near their friend and just as they did the bell went off signaling the start of another school day.

"Aw I don't wanna get up", Renji groaned and he winced as Tatsuki hit the back of head.

"Ow what the hell was that for", he snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"Just get up lazyass", she told him and he got up grumbling before walking off towards the building. The boys watched the pair in wonder.

"You have him so whipped", Ichigo said in wonder. The redhead heard him and turned around.

"Shut up Kurosaki", Renji yelled and Ichigo waved giving his friend a fake innocent smile. The other boys laughed but the circumstances were reversed when it as Ichigo getting cuffed.

"Ow what the hell midget", Ichigo yelped and this time he got the back of his knees kicked. Ichigo glared up at Rukia who looked quite smug.

"Just get up lazyass", she said and the other girls laughed even Orihime. What was the world coming to?

"Ha ha you're so funny", Ichigo said as the group walked into the building. They headed up the stairs and walked in just as the bell rang.

"Ok class today we're taking notes on the economic benefits and consequences of the Russo-Japanese War. The biggest benefit was...

* * *

Ichigo thanked Kami as the final bell rang. He swore that the days were getting longer. He picked his bag up off the ground and walked out the door. He was about to call out to Rukia, who was walking with Orihime and Tatsuki, but a hand clamped down onto his shoulder. He looked back about to yell at the idiot who was touching him but he stopped when he saw Renji who had a somber look on his face.

"Ichigo we gotta talk", Renji said and he dragged Ichigo off to the stairwell. Ichigo looked at the serious looking redhead who only hours before had been acting like a complete goof.

"What's up with you", Ichigo asked and Renji bit his lip before looking back at Ichigo.

"How is...how is the whole Rukia thing going", Renji asked and Ichigo tensed at the question.

"It's going fine I guess", Ichigo told him.

"Fine as in she might leave or fine as in she's definitely going to stay", Renji asked and Ichigo growled before running his hand through his hair, pulling a few strands out on the way.

"I don't know. I think she's going to stay", Ichigo said and Renji laughed dryly.

"You think", he repeated and Ichigo scowled at the older man.

"Well what do you want me to say", Ichigo asked exasperated.

"I don't know.'She's definitely staying', 'Theres no way in hell she'd leave', stop worrying you dumbass', something definite", Renji said fingering the bandage covering his forehead.

"I can't give that to you", Ichigo told him.

"I know, you can't even do one thing right you dumba-

"Well I'm sorry I'm not dating Rukia to your expectations", Ichigo barked out and Renji stepped closer to Ichigo his aura turning dark.

"Don't take that 'it's not my fault' tone with me. This whole thing could only work if you did it and I thought you would at least try and take it seriously", Renji barked at him and Ichigo pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I'm not doing the fake date Rukia plan to your expectations", Ichigo bit out and he nearly gasped when he felt a familiar soul presence.

"Fake Date Rukia Plan", came a shocked voice from below the boys. They looked down the stairwell to see Rukia staring up at them in shock. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but closed it. She looked up at him and then looked at Renji who was having the same reaction that he was.

"Are either of you going to say anything", Rukia asked her voice sounding as if she was about to cry. Ichigo looked down at her and found himself running down the stairs towards her.

"Rukia listen-

"What you're going to tell me that it's not what it sounds like or that 'oh it started out that way but turned into something more'. It was one of those wasn't it", she asked and Ichigo cringed. Yeah it was.

"Good-bye Ichigo", she said and she turned around and started off in the opposite direction.

"Rukia, wait", Ichigo called out. He ran after her but she kept a fast pace. He had nearly caught up with her when she dropped her gigai and ran off, her body dropping to the ground. Ichigo ran forward and caught it but the people around him still looked suspicious. Ichigo lifted up Rukia and started towards his dad's clinic. He put her on one of the beds and then ran up the stairs to where Kon was.

"Ichigo what are you doing MHMP-

Ichigo reached down into Kon's mouth and pulled out the mod soul and swallowed. Kon, now in Ichigo's body, had barely let out an indignant squawk when Ichigo took off out the window. Ichigo ran through the streets and tried to search for Rukia's spiritual pressure but had no luck. He ran into Renji and he could tell the redhead was also looking for her. He didn't feel like talking to him and moved on to another district. Over the several hours he searched he ran into all his friends at least three times and he wondered how Rukia was escaping the search party.

_Maybe she already left._

The thought hurt more than he would have liked but he shook it off and kept searching. He searched until he could see the sun starting to rise and he finally fell onto his knees.

"Shit", he cursed glaring at the sun. He chuckled dryly as he realized today was the fourteenth day. He looked up at the sky and wondered if anyone from soul society was watching. How fitting that one of their biggest heroes was brought to their knees by his own stupid mistakes. One he couldn't see fixing itself.

"DAMN IT"

**End of Day Fourteen**

* * *

Well looks like someone is in trouble. I'm sorry to say there is only one chapter left to this and it's not looking that great. I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**.

-**Sakura478**


	15. Day Fourteen

Hey guys, this is it. The final chapter of Fourteen Days. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach

* * *

Day Fourteen

Ichigo looked up at his ceiling as he had for the past several hours. It was about four in the afternoon and Ichigo knew his friends must have been worried about his absence from his school but he couldn't bring himself to really care. Rukia was probably long gone by now and he doubted she was ever going to speak to him again, hell even when he died and went up to soul society she would probably still shun him. Not that he could blame her. The whole plan of fake dating Rukia had been a bad idea and now he was paying for it. Ichigo wasn't a complete idiot and his hours of lying here with only his thoughts to accompany him had allowed him to see every fault in the actions he'd committed in the past two weeks. The whole idea was stupid and not only was it going to cost him the next two years with Rukia, but also his friendship with her. Not to mention the relationship they had been building.

Yeah, that was another thing Ichigo was finally coming to terms with. He liked Rukia and he knew that it wasn't a new thing, he had liked her long before this whole fiasco and this had simply brought his feelings to light. The fact that he was only realizing this after his chance with Rukia was ruined left a bitter taste in his mouth. That bitter taste turned to nausea when he realized she had felt the same way.

"Ichigo", Kon said quietly from beside the bed. Ichigo didn't look up and Kon took it upon himself to jump on the bed next to Ichigo's pillow. "Ichigo, are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok Kon", Ichigo asked. Kon plopped down on his pillow and Ichigo moved his head.

"Why don't you just go after Rukia? If you both love each other you can work it-OWW", Kon screeched as he crashed into the wall. Ichigo unclenched his fist and went back to staring at the ceiling. He heard Kon mumbling from the other side of the room but he payed him no mind. He had no interest in bickering with the mod soul and he knew that physical violence was a much quicker way to shut the thing up. Arguing could take hours.

Ichigo lay there for what seemed like days when he heard a door opening downstairs and the voice of someone he hadn't seen in two weeks sounded through the house.

"HOME SWEET HOME. DADDY IS SO GLAD TO BE HOME", Ichigo groaned when his dad's voice met his ears. He turned onto his stomach and covered his head with his pillow. He had completely forgotten about his family's return date. And he was currently skipping school. Shit.

"COME ON GIRLS LET'S UNPACK", Isshin yelled out and a thud met Ichigo's ears.

"Stop yelling you moron", Karin scolded and Ichigo smiled slightly as his sister's condescending voice met his ears. He could hear clangs and clatters that let him know that Yuzu was already busy in the kitchen.

Ichigo could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the door next to his opened. He could hear Karin throw her bag on the bed and then she walked out. Ichigo expected her to head to the bathroom but instead she walked in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing home you moron", Karin asked her hand on her slim hip. Ichigo looked up at her and she raised one of her thin eyebrows at him. "Well?"

"How did you even know I was in here", Ichigo asked and Karin tapped her temple."I could sense your spiritual pressure from down the block", she informed him. "Now answer the question."

"It's a long story", Ichigo told her."Well we only have about five minutes until dad sniffs you out so you better make it snappy", Karin said sitting down on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo looked over at her and she crossed her arms before glaring at him. "Well, are you going to talk or what?"

Ichigo told her the sum of things and when he got done Karin had the most blank expression on her face. Ichigo was about to ask her what she was thinking when he felt a sharp pain erupt on the back of head.

"YOU BAKA", Karin screeched and punched him in the gut for good measure. Ichigo winced and he was confident that Isshin would be up any second to come and yell at him.

"What was that for", Ichigo asked rubbing his head. Karin glared at him and her hand twitched as if she wanted to hit him again.

"Playing with a girl's feelings is never ok Ichigo. Even dad is less of a dumbass than you", Karin said. "You'll be lucky if she ever talks to you again", she said and Ichigo growled before climbing out of bed.

"Your words are really encouraging Karin", Ichigo spat but Karin's glare didn't falter.

"Well you shouldn't have messed with her feelings. She really liked you and you should have respected that even if you didn't like her back", Karin scolded.

"I did- I do like her", Ichigo confessed and he didn't need to look to know that Karin had a shocked expression on her face. "I didn't mean for this to happen", Ichigo said leaning against the wall. Ichigo expected another scathing remark from Karin but instead he was surprised to hear her laugh. Ichigo looked over to see Karin nearly had tears coming from her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny", Ichigo asked and Karin looked up at him.

"I never thought you would actually admit you liked her", Karin said still chuckling. "I always figured you were too dense to realize it", she said and Ichigo glared at her.

"What do you mean", Ichigo asked.

"Well I thought you liked her but this whole scheme doesn't seem like something a guy would when he liked a girl. It's more of an asshole move than a confession", Karin told him.

"Well I didn't realize I liked her at the time", Ichigo protested.

"How tragic", Karin deadpanned. Ichigo frowned at her. His sister had even less compassion than he did. "So what are you still doing here", Karin asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh", Ichigo asked, confused

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here", Karin sounded out as if a low IQ was stopping him from understanding her question. Ichigo looked up at her.

"The only way for Rukia to leave is through Urahara's shop which is walking distance if I remember correctly", Karin said tapping her chin with her finger.

"I thought you said I was a dumbass who she won't ever talk to again", Ichigo said and Karin waved her hand.

"It's different if you actually like her baka", Karin said and pushed him towards the window. "Now go", she said her voice hushed. Ichigo thought it was pointless since his dad hadn't heard her before so why would he hear her when she actually bothered to whisper.

"Ok, ok I'm going", Ichigo said before opening up his window, not commenting on the voice thing. He waved at Karin who saluted him before jumping down. He landed and was about to make his way towards Urahara's when a foot went sailing towards his face. Ichigo blocked it and hopped back to see his father glaring at him with his leg still raised.

"And where do you think you're going", Isshin asked lowering his leg but shifting into a fighting stance. Ichigo twitched a bit, he didn't have time for this.

"Dad, I gotta go", Ichigo said but his dad ignored him and launched another attack. "Dad knock it off!"

"Sorry son but you need to defeat me before you pass", Isshin told him before aiming a punch at his gut. Ichigo grabbed his arm and pushed his dad against the clinic.

"I don't have time for this", Ichigo said and ran off towards Urahara's. Isshin once again stepped in front of Ichigo, despite the fact his nose was bleeding and one of his fingers didn't look quite right. Isshin lifted his hand, the one with all normal fingers, and Ichigo expected him to try and hit him again but he just held it out. Ichigo looked at him cautiously before grabbing his dad's hand.

"Go and get her Ichigo", Isshin said shaking his hand. His grip suddenly turned tight causing Ichigo to wince. "Because having her will give you something positive to think about while you're under house arrest for the next two months for skipping school", Isshin said before he let go of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo shook his hand out to get the bones back in there proper place before running off.

"Thanks dad", he called out before turning down the street. He ran towards Urahara's and by the time he got there it was six and Ichigo was beginning to worry that Rukia had already left. Maybe she had left the night before and this was all a waste of time. And what was he supposed to say to her anyway? This suddenly wasn't looking like such a great idea.

"Oh hello there Ichigo what brings you here", the man in clogs himself called out from the store's doorway. Ichigo looked up to see Urahara with his stupid fan in front of his face. Even with it Ichigo could tell the man was smirking.

"Has Rukia been here yet", Ichigo asked his voice breathless from the run. Urahara shrugged.

"Maybe she has, maybe she hasn't. I don't quite remember", Urahara said his eyes twinkling with glee. Ichigo hissed at the man's mischievous tone which only made Urahara look even more gleeful.

"Just tell me", Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Urahara closed his fan and looked at Ichigo.

"She might be downstairs at the training grounds or she might not. I'm not sure but you're welcome to check", Urahara said with a wink. The man walked back into the store and Ichigo followed him only to not see the hat loving man anywhere.

"Bastard", Ichigo cursed. He walked to the back of the shop where the door to the training grounds lay and climbed down the ladder. As he walked in he immediately felt Rukia's spirit pressure and the distressed tone it took on when he entered the grounds let him know she sensed him too.

She was in the middle of the grounds with the gate in front of her. Her back was facing him but he could see the tenseness in her shoulders.

"Rukia", Ichigo called out, his voice unsure. She didn't answer but fists clench letting him know she heard him. "Rukia", he said again. She still didn't answer him. "Rukia", he tried for a third time and this time she turned around to face him.

"Do you need something", she asked, her voice spiteful. Her usually serene purple orbs were swirling with malice and hurt and Ichigo hated that he was the one who put those feelings there.

"I-I wanted to-Ichigo didn't know what to say. He had ran all the way over here but he hadn't come up with anything to say.

"Well", Rukia questioned her arms crossed over her chest. She was on her shinigami form and her hand jerked to reach for her sword. Ichigo followed her hand movement.

"Fight me", Ichigo blurted out before he could stop himself. Rukia too seemed surprised by his words.

"Fight you", she repeated. "You want me to fight you", she asked. Ichigo bit his lip before nodding his head.

"Yeah, unless of course you're scared", Ichigo mocked and he saw her Kuchiki pride flare up. She reached for her sword and pulled it out. She shifted into a fighting stance but she frowned when she saw he did as well.

"Aren't you going to transform into a soul reaper", she asked and Ichigo shook his head, a plan forming in his mind.

"No, I'm good", he said and he ran to tackle her. Naturally she dodged and countered him. Ichigo found himself on his toes trying to dodge her but after only a few moves she had him pinned to the ground.

"What's the point in this", she asked. "If you're in your human form I'm obviously going to win", she said. Despite the pain that was flaring across Ichigo's entire body Ichigo smiled warmly at her.

"I know", he said. She looked even more puzzled and suspicious than before.

"Then why did you fight me", she asked. "Are you trying to distract me from leaving because it's not working", she told him and Ichigo shook his head.

"I was trying to prove a point", he told her.

"And what point is that", she asked and Ichigo smiled.

"Without you I'm weak", he said and she blanched before frowning.

"It's not me that gives transforms you, you have a badge for that now", she said and Ichigo chuckled as she continued to be confused. His laughter annoyed her and he winced as she dug her elbow into his chest.

"You're the one that gave me my power", he said. Rukia looked down at his face and he continued. "You're the one who turned me into a soul reaper so I could save my family and in the process you gave me the power to defeat hollows and protect everyone I care about. You helped me deal with the pain of my mother and after so long you made me realize it really wasn't my fault that she...that she died", Ichigo said quietly. He could see Rukia's expression soften but he wasn't quite done. "You didn't just give me your powers that night, you gave me my life back. You changed me for the better and you gave me a purpose. I've met and gained so many new friends and I've been welcomed into a society I didn't even know existed. You saved me, you stopped the rain", Ichigo told her looking her in the eyes. "And I don't want the rain to ever come back", he finished.

Rukia had remained quiet during his speech and after a few moments she slid off of him. Ichigo watched her walk over to the gate and he grimaced in pain as he realized his plan hadn't worked. Rukia walked over to the gate and took out her sword. With one sweep she struck through the gate causing it to shatter.

"R-Rukia", Ichigo stammered sitting up. He looked at her to see her smirking slightly. "You're not leaving", Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Well I read in a book that leaving right after a confession is rather rude, even if the one confessing is an idiot", Rukia said.

"Thank-you so much Rukia-wait who are you calling an idiot", Ichigo asked standing up to tower over her small frame.

"The only idiot I see here is you strawberry so I'm pretty confident my intent was clear", she said and Ichigo scoffed.

"The only idiot here is you midget", Ichigo said. Rukia responded by kicking him in the shin.

"Baka", she scolded and Ichigo laughed before leaning down so he could kiss her. He was surprised when his lips met a hand instead of the soft lips he was expecting. He looked up at Rukia who raised a thin black eyebrow at him.

"You don't honestly think I'd let you kiss me before the first date do you", Rukia asked and Ichigo spluttered.

"But we've been on tons of dates", he protested and Rukia shook her head as she slid her sword back in it' sheath.

"They weren't real though so they don't count", she told him and Ichigo's mouth dropped.

"You're joking right", Ichigo asked and when Rukia just grinned at him he cursed. "Whatever, I didn't want to kiss you anyway", he pouted and Rukia laughed.

"Whatever Strawberry", she said and the two started walking back towards the ladder. "Oh and Ichigo", she said turning to look at him. Ichigo turned towards her to see a smug expression on her face."You're telling Byakuya."

End of Day Fourteen

* * *

Ok that's it for Fourteen Days, I don't even think this is a good story but I had to finish it because I will not give up on a published story. I hate when other people do it so I'm not going to do it. Anyway I would like to thank everyone who bothered sticking with it to the brutal, kinda corny end. Now I'm about to do my thank-you not so be prepared.

**Thanks:**

**Chuella7795-you were the first reviewer and set the ball rolling. Thanks**

**Guests-All of you are amazing and I may not know you're actually names but I can still thank you for your support. You help inspire me and I'm so glad you like my story enough to review. **

**Yuyake Kaminari-thank-you for your kind words even though I don't believe them and your compliment made my day nearly a year ago.**

**Ichigo's rukia-I didn't follow the love triangle advice but your review and Ichiruki comment was appreciated.**

**Nyllac-thanks for your review**

**xXGrayGuitar14Xx-you were a great reviewer and are responsible for most of the date ideas. **

**itsAbbey-your reviews were very nice to read and I thank you for your support **

**pancakes-it's weird we had the same idea and I wish I could draw manga but I can't**

**D-that single review was very kind. Your support made this story get finished.**

**DinieLuvYunho-your reviews were great to read and I love having regular reviewers even if for just a few chapters**

**Katze Noel-I loved your reviews and multi-chapter reviewers are the best**

**Ru-tama-thanks for your reviews and I'm honored you liked my story so much**

**Player Zero-thanks for your review! **

**Phantom Clare-thanks for your review, you were my first ever reviewer in French. **

**falconrukichi-I'm glad you liked the prologue it was written in a day**

**NiceGoingLife-I agree that that's what Ichigo and Rukia's relationship would be like and yeah I didn't have time for the denial. Only had two week;)**

**Ben10 madness-Thanks for your review**

**Arkanium-your review is what made Day Thirteen happen. I hope you're pleased with yourself**

**JustGrace13-I'm glad you found my prologue cute**

**A Special Thanks To**

**PURPLEPAM-You are amazing you've stuck through the story ever sense you started reviewing and now you're reviewing my other story too. You're amazing and it's people like you that make me want to write.**

**SMITHA-You are a wonderful person. Thank-you so much for all your reviews. You've stuck through since you started reviewing and have reviewed every chapter since even if it wasn't chapter one. You even reviewed the last chapter which wasn't too impressive. Thanks you're a huge inspiration. **

Well that's it please check out my other Ichiruki stories and for the love of god it's the last chapter if you have time to read fifteen chapters you can **review:P** Thank-you so much for being the best readers ever and if you like me Your Highness is only on Chapter four so you're not too far behind, it's way better than this story

**-Sakura478**


End file.
